The Multiversal Wizard
by MadnessMaker1337
Summary: AU A wander at the right time at the right moment turns the life of a boy around. Alive!Potters Manipulative!Dumbledore! Potter!Bashing Power!BWL!Harry Disowned!Harry Neglected!Harry WARNING: Child Abuse and possible swearing and colourful graphics are in this.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey Everyone! MadnessMaker1337 Here! Sorry for the Hiatus and all but i was having writer's block which i decided to stave off by getting some inspiration from games and other stories, lately i've been delving deeply into neglect stories and i came across some pretty good ones involving Harry Potter who isn't the Boy-Who-Lived and has alive parents along with being abandoned at the Abusive Dursleys we all know and love (!). Anyway sarcasm aside I decided to try my luck after i read a few of Arawn D. Draven's stories which mostly consisted of Neglected WBWL Harry n different outcomes with a few dark or sad endings so i decided to just toss my OC Paragon into this story and see what would happen if he came across a badly beaten and abused harry, would he rescue him? Would his code prevent him from saving the child knowing that it's destined since it is Canon or would he go out of his way to rescue the boy giving him a real loving family? The choices could be endless! Well with this outta the way let's get into it! NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter i merely do this to satisfy my own vivid imagination and curiosity.)

**LINE - Attack Names and Location Names**

_**LINE - Demonic Voice**_

_Line - Thoughts_

Line - Flashback

**Harry Potter Universe 73463 - Surrey - Non-Canon Timeline Detected - Balance Protector onsight**

Surrey, one of the many dozens of neighbourhoods in Britain, home to an assortment of your everyday normal people who live normal everyday jobs and lives, the houses are all the same save for the gardens which are made to the house owners tastes the same with the cars which are in different sizes and colors while an assortment of street lights adorn the blackened street all lighting up the silent road due to it being night, the only ones that occupy this silent street is a dog walker or 2 going for a midnight stroll or a common thief looking for an easy picking and a lone figure walking down the street that has never been seen before who is walking down the sidewalk hands in his pockets without a care in the world.

This figure is slightly taller than the average human high with a muscular physique under his clothes, the clothing he sports would make one think of him as a Hitman given the way he is dressed. He is dressed in a giant large trench coat that goes down to his knee's sporting dangling chains with spear-like tips pointing down to the ground, under the trench coat is a chestplate designed to be immune to all sorts of projectiles though it would have a flaw or 2, below his chestplate is a long sleeved T-shirt that has a color going up to his jawline giving him an intimidating look, on his legs is a tight set of trousers clinging to his legs not hindering his movements at all with knee caps on them giving them a armour like appearance while his boots appear to be heavy steel toe capped given the sound of thumping they give when he walks while on his hands is thick leather gloves covering his hands with small metal stubs and a plate on them while inside his trench-coat is 4 concealed weapons which consist of 2 pistols and two swords while his head sports a handsome looking face that has gone through its own fair share of battles but not a single scratch to show it while a mop of black hair is on his head along with his unique eyes, one sporting a red the other sporting blue making it unique.

His Name? Commander Paragon, Leader of the Multiverse Balance Forces and Victor of the Multiversal War and Cthulhu Mythos Invasion.

Right now he is taking a casual stroll after sealing away a Time Rift that made an appearance in Britain, fortunately there was no-one nearby so he was able to work unhindered and seal the Rift without any problems, though they would question as to why there's a giant crack in a wall but they would chalk it up to age.

"Nice night for a stroll." He mutters looking at all the identical looking houses but with different gardens.

Truthfully though nights like this and the quietness makes him put his guard up at all times, the last time he had a midnight stroll in a city he was ambushed by H.A.D.E.S, the result was the city being destroyed in the aftermath with thousands being caught in the crossfire, turns out he was on a H.A.D.E.S occupied city that they were about to tear down to make more room for a war factory and their effort to ambush him crushed that plan, he had to give the survivors a new home when H.A.D.E.S was driven off, he did make their city a vast casualty and those deaths were unavoidable, since then he always comes prepared for an ambush.

"Broadsword to Commander." A voice says in his small commlink in his ear.

"Paragon here, Status Report." He says putting a finger to his ear holding the commlink on, although he doesn't need to do that he'd rather not have a neighbour see him as insane speaking to thin air.

"Scan shows no more Rifts sir, the planet is totally clear of all abnormalities, we also checked the wizarding world, apart from Purebloods being Purebloods nothing out of the ordinary." Broadsword responds.

"Confirmed, i'll be up shortly keep weapons armed case H.A.D.E.S pops by for a show." He says.

"Roger Commander, Broadsword out." The communication line cuts off to which he removes his finger from his ear with a sigh.

"_Maybe I should get a midnight snack and get Angelica a Donut, she always wanted one af-_" His thoughts are cut off as Someone bumps into him from behind making him stagger before he quickly rights himself and turns around to confront the moron and notices no-one their and he hears a whimper before he looks down before his eyes widen before they frown at the sight.

What he sees is a sight that would make even the most stronghearted male or female break down in tears at it. At his feet is a boy no older than 4 in a mess that reminds Paragon of H.A.D.E.S cruel and sick experiments, he is in what appears to be tattered and ragged clothing which consist of a green ripped t-shirt and black trousers that are ripped badly they are struggling to stay up and some socks but no shoes, he appears to be wearing half broken glasses with some evident glass shards stuck in him, his body is riddled with wounds such as belt marks, bruises, cuts and a multitude of stab wounds that would be fatal to anyone of his age along with very few faded scars indicating this has happened multiple times while blood seems to seep from the mounts and combined with the boys very malnourished state he is surprised he is even alive, he also notes the limp left arm the boy has with a bit of bone showing.

However when he looks at the boy's fore-head he notes a faded scar to which realization immediately strikes Paragon, he damn well knows about that scar.

"You're…." Before he can utter the word a loud bellowing voice breaks the silence.

"BOY!" A loud bellowing voice is heard to which the small child whimpers and crawls behind Paragon trying to hide from whoever was chasing him.

Paragon immediately looks up to which he holds back the urge to vomit as he sees a man that looks like a whale of a man hobbling down his face beet red and clothing that's struggling to stay together and he appears to be holding what appears to be a belt and a knife making him glare at the man.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Paragon calmly asks schooling his expression into a poker face.

"That boy behind you just ruined our family dinner!" The man yells breathing heavily.

"Oh? And how may i ask did he do that?" He asks with a hint of venom.

"By throwing the food out of the open window!" He bellows stomping which makes the boy whimper.

"I see, have you heard his side of the story?" He asks again balling his fists in his pockets.

"He said our Dudley made him fall which is a load of crap!" he bellows turning even redder.

"Hmm, is this true?" Paragon asks looking at the boy who merely nods tears cascading down.

"Why you!" The man yells reaching to grab him only for Paragon to snap his hand and grab Vernon's wrist in a tight grip.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Paragon says pushing the hand away.

"Why you! Do you know who i am!?" The whale like man yells at Paragon's face.

"No I don't as you never introdu-" He gets cut off.

"My name is Vernon Dursley! I will have you arrested if you don't move aside!" He yells.

"Well Mr Dursley as i said i cannot allow you to harm the boy, this is your first and last warning, attempt that and I will see that you have broken bones and your family put into a government prison." He says, the only prison he'd rather put this guy in is Black-Hole Prison, a place that is impossible to reach since it changes regularly.

"Are you threatening me!?" Vernon sneers to which his anger gets the best of him and launches his fist at Paragon's blank face to which it impacts and his anger turns to shock when he didn't even flinch from that.

At that Paragon merely sighs before batting away the offending arm.

"I warned you." He says before he buries his fist into Vernon making the Obese man double over in pain before he passes out, the exertion from running must've been too much.

With the annoyance dealt with Paragon turns to the boy and sees that he fainted against his leg, it seems that he fainted from the amount of blood loss.

"Better get you to the medical bay and this guy to an Interrogation Room." Paragon mutters as he cautiously picks up the boy in one arm sitting him right in it while a mere flick of his wrist and a chain comes out from no-where wrapping up Vernon and hovering him next to Paragon, he's most likely not going to last in an interrogation room.

A snap of his fingers and a portal opens up to which he steps through with his prisoner in tow before the portal closes as if there was no trace of anyone save for a blood trail from the boy.

**Broadsword - Capital Ship - Medical Bay**

The second he steps through Paragon yells.

"I need a stretcher ASAP, got a badly abused victim here!" He yells to the doctors who immediately scurry around to get an emergency stretcher used for patients that Paragon brings who are in critical condition while some soldiers guarding the place look in disbelief and questionable looks to the man next to their commander.

"Here, take this whale to the Prison and have him interrogated, use what means you need to ensure the man can be brought to prison along with his family and anyone included in the torture." Paragon says pushing the bound man to the soldiers who immediately take him into custody.

Seconds later a stretcher with an IV bag and Oxygen Mask are brought out to which Paragon carefully lays the boy on it to which they push him to Emergency.

"Sir, may we ask as to where you got the boy?" A doctor holding a clipboard asks.

"Surrey, was taking a stroll and he bumped into me, next thing i know that man came and knew he was the perpetrator given his weapons, knew it was Harry Potter, scar was evident." He says gesturing to his head.

"I see, well it might take us a bit to cure him of his ailments depending on the damage sir, also when he came by one of our Magical Doctors detected several charms around the boy along with some Blood Wards." He says

"This has Dumbledore all over it." Paragon says, he always hated that man doing whatever he wants for this "Greater Good" and what not.

At this the Doctor gulps nervously.

"there's also another thing sir…." The doctor says knowing the commander won't like what he's going to hear.

"And that is?" Paragon asks quirking an eyebrow.

"The Magical Doctor said the…..boy was Blood and Magic Disowned." He manages to say.

The reaction he saw was scary as Paragon's energy leaked, thats a terrible thing since he has always had perfect control of his energy given how it is vastly powerful when used and uncontrolled quantities can be hazardous to the environment and others.

"What….." He says pure venom, he always has a hatred for people doing this to their child, tossing them away as if they are trash or pawns, he's seen many moments where they are exceptionally powerful that their "Parents" come back wanting forgiveness but it backfired very badly on them.

"The ones who did it are Lily and James Potter." The doctor says to which he is blasted back as a pulse of Paragon's energy sends him and anyone nearby flying back before several chains grab them to prevent them from turning a bad shade of red and his energy is controlled immediately.

"Those bastards ...I'll bet Dumbledore put them up to this and convinced them he was a Squib." He says as the tip of the chains hanging from his trench coat open slightly.

Nobody moves since the commander has never done this before.

"I'll be in my office, ping me if the boy is awake and i want a FULL report of what injuries he took from those people." He says getting a shaky nod from the Doctor as Paragon turns around and stalks away to his on-board office, he needs to ponder and try his best to not go down and slaughter the whole Potter family.

**Broadsword - A Hour Later - Paragon's Office**

It's been about an Hour since Paragon left the Medical Bay and he is currently browsing the Medical Report he was just sent, needless to say his anger spiked tenfold and the planet below felt his spike sending all the electronics into haywire for a second, what he sees is enough for him to almost break his limits to let off some steam.

_Name: Harry No Name (Blood and Magic Disowned)_

_Age: 4_

_House: None_

_Injuries: Broken Bones, cracks all over Skeleton, High Fever, Multiple Cuts and Bruises, Lacerations, Swollen Eye, Damaged Vocal Cords, Bad Vision, Burns, Scalds._

_Ailments: Malnourished, Dislocated Arm, Shattered Knee, Collapsed Lung, Low Magic, Collapsing Magical Core, Hunger, Thirst, Terrible EyeSight, Hearing a bit impaired._

_Magic: Near Squib Level, would have reached Grand Warlock if he lived a good life._

_Note from Doctor: I fear that if he wasn't found in time he would have been dead the next day as his magic had dwindled significantly, he was disowned at the Age of 2, his core has been fighting to keep him alive._

After finishing this he merely snarls, what he has seen was absolutely brutal beyond anything, despite the Potters being called a "Light" Family they never really were, Paragon had always done his research and the Potter's were originally a "Dark" Family before an offspring was abducted and raised to be "Light" by an enemy of them, honestly he is starting to see why Voldemort would want to wage war against the "Light" but he agrees with his thoughts that there is no "Light" or "Dark" magic in the world, hell the other universes are using those types of spells and yet people here are following this shitty rule, it makes him think that it was one of those worlds that has evolved from that and would make him wanna go to the world's Chain of Balance and do an Evolution check.

"Pfff this kids got a drive i'll give him that, still even if we healed him the Blood and Magic Disownment would kill him at any moment, I would need to get him adopted if he has a sliver of a chance to survive this." He mutters placing his head into his hands contemplating.

Suddenly a knock is heard on the office doors.

"Enter!" Paragon announces closing the report and filing it away.

The door opens and a soldier comes in with a folder.

"Sorry to disturb you Commander but our interrogation with Vernon Dursley is done and he screamed like an opera singer with information." He says placing the folder on the commanders desk.

"Thank you, who were the interrogators?" He asks opening and looking through it was a sour face at his admittance.

"The Vendrils sir." He says making Paragon wince, he knows who they are, they are a couple who loathe anyone that are child abusers, child abusers that are in with them barely last a minute before they start screaming, the Vendrils are known since they use the mind arts and physical means to make their victim sing their secrets.

"Poor Bastard, hope they didn't kill him." Paragon says continuing to look through seeing that there's enough evidence to convict Vernon for life, the Black-Hole Prison has some of the nastiest people in the known Multiverse, Vernon and Petunia won't last in there.

"Well sir, after the interrogation, I think I saw one of them shed a tear at that." He admits making Paragon quirk up at that.

"Their still thinking back on that memory huh?" Paragon says thinking back, the Vendrils like all families had wanted a child, someone they could love and cherish but that was shattered when Viola Vendril's child died in Labour and made it impossible for her to have another child, he remembers that ear piercing wail from her that made half the crew deaf for a day, she was in a Coma for a month before her Husband John Vendril went into her mind and managed to coax her out.

Suddenly an idea came to Paragon after that memory, he found a solution to Harry's problem!

"Soldier! Bring the Vendrils to me right now! I need to speak to them urgently and tell them if there's other prisoners to forget about them and come right away!" He orders.

"Sir, what if they ask for the reason?" He asks

At that Paragon smiles.

"Tell them I found their dream." He says making the soldier confused but nods and runs off, if this goes according to plan he will have killed two birds with one stone, Solve the Vendrils Problem and Saved harry's life.

**Five Minutes Later**

A knock is heard to the entrance of his office.

"Enter" He says with a small pile of documents on the side.

The doors open to reveal a pair of two people.

The first one is a Female sporting blue long straight hair going past her shoulders, she has a face of pure innocence yet it is easy to manipulate others with that face given her profession with her eyes being a bit white, she seems to have a small round marble on her forehead with symbols etched onto it while the clothing she wears hides her impressive bust and figure which consists of robes with symbols with a uniform under and a small badge of an open book with an orb coming out of it, this one is Viola Vendril.

The second one is a slightly taller man that is wearing the same as the female but he has short red straight hair with a face that screams poker with the same marble and has black eyes, he is John Vendril.

"John, Viola thank you for coming and i apologise for taking your time from your duties." Paragon says gesturing for them to take a seat to which they do.

"It is no problem Commander, we were thinking of taking a break after that despicable man admitted to what he did." John says with venom while Viola is slightly shaking in anger.

"I trust you will have the Dursleys arrested and their son sent to Juvenile?" He asks getting a nod from Viola.

"Yes, we plan to have some soldiers pose as policemen to arrest them to which their will be a bit of an operation and less annoyance, they will be in Black-Hole prison by this world's next night." Viola says with a smirk.

"Good good, tell me what do you two think of the victim Harry Potter?" He asks getting some mixed reactions from the two.

"It's sad to see a kind boy like him being abused by someone he should see as a second parent and used as their own punching bag." John says.

"I remember seeing the terror in that young boys eyes when i went through his memories, as if he is scared of everything around him and the slightest noise had made him flinch most violently even when someone he hasn't met was moving to talk to him he just ran away, i think the worst memories was when he somehow teleported out of his "Home" in front of his uncle." Viola says though both men can clearly see it has upset her dearly.

"I see, tell me how would you two like to Adopt young Harry?" Paragon asks making the two immediately regain their composure.

"W...what?" Viola says quietly staring at him as if he is joking.

"Excuse me ...?" John asks in disbelief.

"I am not lying, the boy unfortunately has no choice." He says opening the file and turning it to the pair.

The second they finish viewing the folder Viola breaks down in a myriad of sobs with shock and horror evident in her eyes while John looks anger to which he consoles his wife who immediately latches on sobbing quietly into his shirt.

"Where are those bastard's?" John quietly asks.

"Don't try John, this should be an isolated incident, don't worry, I already have a plan in mind to undermine the Potters that would allow you free reign when they lose dearly." He says which has satisfied John…..for now.

"So it…..it's true right…? The boy will die at any moment?" Viola asks still tears cascading down.

"I'm afraid so, the emergency magic we have for people like him can't keep him stable for long, if he hits zero magic he won't not only be a Squib but he will be presumed dead since his magic is what fuels him." Paragon says sighing, he knows how damn well complicated magic can be at times, he coulda given a small bit of his but Multiversal Energy is extremely toxic especially to mortals and magicals, he recalls one time a Magical tried to steal his energy, needless to say the room gained a new shade of color.

"When can we begin?" John asks hope in his eyes.

"You two should know that once their is a Multiversal Adoption it has to be signed by these documents by both adopters and the child's signature and a drop of blood into the Adoption crystal which signifies this." he says as he brings out a crystal into a small tube.

"We understand." Viola says to which Paragon pushes the document over with an empty line for the Child's name and the signatures.

"Just put the child's name up here and your signatures and then we can go see the boy about this adoption." he says with a smile to which the two take a nearby pen and sign their signatures.

"Hmm, if i recall when we found out ours was a boy we decided to ooh what was his name?" John asks.

"Michael. Michael Vendril." Viola says to which she writes down the name.

"Now you two need to add your drops of blood then we will need the boys." He says as two sharp prongs appear from the crystal waiting for its donation to which the two gladly do a small prick with a small bit of blood going into it.

At this the door is heard knocking.

"Enter!" Paragon says and the doors open to reveal the doctor from before.

"Apologies Sir but the boy has come to and i'm afraid his magic is about to run dry even with the Emergency Magic we have, i'd say about 30 minutes before we declare him dead." He says.

"Well you two, let's go see your soon-to-be-son." Paragon says as he grabs the document and the crystal to which everyone head's to the Medical Bay.

**Broadsword - Medical Bay - Emergency Wing.**

Meanwhile in the Emergency Wing of the Broadsword a young and weakened young boy comes to with a cylinder with a purple energy in it connected to him that is somewhat keeping him alive, the last thing Harry recalls is somehow teleporting out of his uncle's house again after he was given a brutal beating after his uncle lost a very hefty promotion and decided to use him as his outlet to which he ran into a tall dark stranger and hid behind him before he passed out and yet he finds him in an entirely different area and he is currently under clean and COMFY bed sheets! The only time he ever slept in a bedsheet was when his Aunt Petunia tossed in a ratty old cover into his cupboard and he thought he was going to suffocate, sadly she tossed it out the next day leaving him in his cupboard.

Suddenly footsteps are heard to which he looks to the left to see a man in a white coat with specs and a clipboard walk in.

"Ah! Hello Harry! I'm glad your awake!" The doctor says in a cheerful tune he uses when it comes to child patients.

Harry's response is to shiver in fear before hiding under his covers hoping to disappear.

"Oh please don't do that, i wouldn't hurt a fly! I am one of the people that helped heal your wounds!" He says to which Harry looks himself over and notices small bandages and stitches where the more serious wounds are, heck he doesn't even feel any pain and his throat doesn't hurt anymore!

"Now could you please come out and i can explain as to where you are?" The doctor asks in a calm tone as he takes a seat next to the bed.

A minute passes before the boy pokes his head out looking at the doctor with his emerald eyes.

"Attaboy, now then, my name is Dr Phil, i'm the Chief Doctor here." He says with a polite tone looking at him with a smile.

Getting the courage to speak Harry attempts to talk. "H…..Hi…." His voice says coming out a bit crooked due to it not being used.

"There we go, now was that so hard?" Dr Phil says.

At that Harry pokes his head out more looking at the Doctor with a scared look waiting for him to be hit or thrown out.

"Please don't act like a scared mouse Harry, as a Doctor it is my job to look after patients regardless of who or what they are." He says.

"Where….?" He asks.

"Ah yes, your in the Emergency Ward of our Ship, the Commander brought you in on Death's Doorstep, we had to bust out all the stops to save you as well." He says.

"Man…..?" He asks wondering where the man he bumped to is and where Uncle Vernon is.

"Ah yes, the man who saved you is our Commander, he is a military leader and he decided to bring you here when he saw your condition and happy to say he frowns deeply upon an injured child, why i can be here all day telling you of his famous exploits that would no doubt make you look up to him." Dr Phil says with a soft chuckle while Harry looks with an emotionless face while inside he has a curiosity of these exploits.

"Now then, the Commander wishes to see you, he is just outside of this room, would you like me to call him in?" Dr Phil asks.

At that question Harry nods slightly wanting to meet the man who rescued him.

"Very well, Commander you may come in now!" Dr Phil says yelling to the room entrance to which heavy boots are heard and seconds later the tall intimidating man who he bumped into appears at the door, seeing his intimidating look he swiftly scurries under the covers.

Seeing that Paragon pouted a little.

"Oh come on, i am not that scary am i? It's just the way i look!" He says sending a glare at Dr Phil who lets out a chuckle.

"Come on Harry, the Commander won't harm you." Phil says successfully coaxing out Harry who pokes his head out.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" Paragon asks to which he takes a seat at the bottom of the bed with a serene smile.

"No Pain….." He Croaks.

"That's good to know, it seems the Medi-gel is working wonders on your wounds." Paragon says knowing that the Medi-Gel is used to both clean wounds and speed up the sealing of wounds too.

"But…..Heart…..Hurts….." He manages to say to which Paragon looks to the right and see that the emergency magic they hooked him up to is dwindling, he would have to guess about 15 minutes are left before the boy prematurely dies from the magic.

"I am aware of that so i think ill get straight to the point, you are dying Harry, from lack of Magic." He says to which the boys eyes widen.

"Magic…..?" he asks tilting his head.

"Yes, tell me, has there been any weird occurrences around you? Like levitating plates, cutlery or you teleporting somewhere?" He asks.

"Yes….." Harry at that winces, his Uncle always berated him for that even when he is doing it subconsciously.

"The amount of damage your uncle has inflicted upon you has damaged your magic that badly that it was working very hard to save you and due to that your body is shutting down because of it." He says with a sad smile.

"How…..?" Harry asks with tears cascading down at this revelation.

"There's a way, however it would require you to be both Magic and Blood adopted, the adoption would stabilise your magic and allow you to live through this." Paragon says.

"Adoption!?..." Harry says widening his eyes at that idea, he was always told his parents died in a car crash and he was an orphan.

"Yes, I know of a couple who would be willing to adopt you, they have been looking for a child for years after they lost their…..first child, it broke their hearts like glass and the entire ship felt their suffering." He says.

"Meet….?" He somehow asks, he wants to see them first, to know if they truly do want him and this is not a cruel prank minutes away from him dying.

"Ofcourse, John, Viola please come inside." Paragon says to the entrance to which a couple come in with the female holding her mouth with tears pouring down at the look of Harry while the male looks at him with a sad smile.

"Hello Harry, my name is Viola and this is my husband John…." She says as they come closer.

"Hello there Harry." John says struggling to not hold the boy in his arms.

"H….Hi…." He meekly says coughly slightly.

"John, his eyes remind me of the Emerald Stars back in Libra, they are so shiny…" Viola says with a watery smile.

"Yea, they do indeed." He agrees.

"True….?Adoption?" Harry asks coughing with a bit of blood.

"Yes, when the Commander spoke about you and offered the solution we truly accepted the offer, we wish to adopt you as our son." John says.

"We would love to have a son like you in our family, one we could cherish with all our love." Viola says with her tears not stopping.

At that Harry couldn't contain more tears as they continue to dribble down him.

"y…..Yes!" he manages to blurt out.

At that Paragon smiles to which he brings out a piece of paper and a crystal with 2 drops of blood.

"Very well, can you write Harry?" Paragon asks.

"Kinda….." He says, though his writing is awful since he hasn't learnt much due to his lifestyle.

"Alright, don't worry about the mistakes the pen will auto correct it." He says as he places the paper infront of Harry and places the pen in his hand to which Paragon points to a dotted line since his vision is not good.

"Just write your name here." he says to which Harry with great difficulty manages to write his name on the paper to which it autocorrects to his full name

'Harry NoName'

"Alright, now i need you to prick your finger on the needle of this crystal and you will be officially adopted in both Magic and Blood, you may feel a bit of a slight discomfort." He says to which he holds the crystal out.

Harry looks at the crystal with difficulty under Dr Phil gently holds his arm and starts to soothe him saying he will guild his finger to it to which he presses his finger and a small drop of blood enters the Crystal to which it glows blue.

"Good boy, now the adoption happens." Paragon says to which both the paper and the crystal suddenly levitate between the two before they break into small flakes of energy to which they all split up going into both the Vendrils and Harry binding them to the adoption.

The Doctor seeing this looks at the small monitor connected and notices Harry's magic is being replenished.

"Sir! The monitor shows the boys magic is replenishing!" Dr Phil says in excitement to which Paragon smiles.

"Good, it seems that it is over." He says to which he looks to Harry and notices he has passed out while the Vendrils are seen hugging each other.

"We have a son now John….our very own baby boy…." Viola says tearilly.

"I know my violet, i know…" John says rubbing her.

"The boy will have to stay here for 2 days to finish the rest of the injuries, i need to head to gringotts and see if the boy has any inheritances, if his Ex-Family does an inheritance test they would claim the treasures and I'd rather not have them take em." Paragon says holding out a vial of Harry's old blood, if the goblin's don't accept it? Well they'll get to witness why he is feared across the Multiverse.

"I think me and Viola will do our part and get the Dursleys arrested and sent to prison." John says.

"Good, Dr Phil i leave the boy in your hands." Paragon says to Dr Phil who nods.

"Yes Commander, I will update you of his condition." Dr Phil says to which the Commander gets up cracking his neck.

"Right time to visit Diagon alley." to which he vanishes, he hopes he doesn't see the Potters cos he sure as heck wouldn't hold himself back from obliterating both them and half the planet away.

(Well i had a fun time doing that, i had to look though this many times to get it juuuuust right! so yea my first harry potter fanfiction! Leave your comments and i will look em over, any flamers i will just delete and if you hate it? Tell me why don't insult me! i will delete those.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey Everyone! MadnessMaker1337 here! After I posted my new story I noticed a lot of followers so i thank all of you for following my new story! So without further adieu let us continue!)

**Earth - Magical Britain - Diagon Alley**

In the magical covered alley known as Diagon Alley a tear opens up in an alley where a wizard who is sobering up wakes up with a joly as the wall in front of him literally tears open and out steps two giants with giant cloaks that remind him of dementors but their mere presence screams power while a third person comes out which turns out to be Paragon to which the portal behind him closes and he notices the wide-eyed wizard.

"You saw nothing." He points out throwing a hefty bag of ten thousand gallons to the wizard who catches it in surprise and gives a frantic nod to which both Paragon and his guards follow large footsteps heard from them that send small quakes while the wizard looks at the bag with glee, he may be drinking well tonight!

In the main part of Diagon alley both wizards and witches alike are walking about prowling the alley for their items while a few seem to stop and stare at Paragon with two giants walking behind him their footsteps booming and some scared wizards scrambling to get away as they clear a path to not get trampled upon.

What others don't know is that the giants following closely with Paragon are one of the top soldiers of his troops, they are The Executors, hybrid soldiers that are known to dish out pain and give even a god trouble killing one, they were special candidates that were kidnapped when a crazy scientist of his forces went mad and was wanting to get the secrets of Super Soldiers to which he used the Super soldier serum that Captain America has along with DNA of The Hulk species and some regeneration DNA he managed to capture many candidates with most dying but he was able to make a good 2000 of them, however he was foiled when Paragon caught onto him and when he ordered his Super Soldiers to attack they didn't but he realized at the last minute they were indoctrinated to ONLY obey Paragon and anyone he tells them to which resulted in the scientist screaming from his ultimate failure and death when Paragon commanded them to kill him, after the scientist's death he destroyed all research and samples and he wanted to kill them to put the soldier's out of their misery, however when his head of research brought up the possibility of restoring them he reluctantly allowed them to live until a way to reverse it could be found.

After some minutes of trudging through the packed alley they arrive at their Destination: Gringotts.

Looking at the front he stomps forward to which both of the Goblin Guards block the way with their spears making him halt though they are weary.

"Move" Paragon says with force.

They don't.

At that he frowns before he snaps his fingers and the two giants behind him move and push their cloaks aside and bring out giant war mauls made of advanced gravitational technology and active them giving a booming sound.

"I won't ask again, move or those two will start to use you like ping pong balls!" He threatens shouting.

At the threat and the weapons the Goblins immediately run into the bank to which Paragon waves his hand and the two relax but keep the war mauls out at a moments notice to which they follow Paragon who enter leaving a stunned crowd behind.

**Gringotts**

As they enter all eyes are on them with Goblin's on the counters and wizards that are in the lines look at the group with a look of pure terror, picking a random counter he stalks up with the giants in tow.

"I demand an audience with the Head bank Manager, try to show me a fake one and he will be used like those two's favourite football and trust me it's not a pretty sight." Paragon says with a very cold tone that it could freeze a volcano to which the shaking Goblin dashes away in a panic not wanting to deny a being of such power, especially with his two bodyguards that look like giants.

A minute passess before the same Goblin returns.

"L...L….Lord GoldIron will see you now!" The goblin says as he turns around to lead the two to which they follow their footsteps making even the coinstacks fall.

They soon arrive in a luxurious office fit for a goblin and Paragon enters with the giants in tow.

"I was told you wished to see me?" Goldiron asks with a sneer but inwardly he is shaking in pure terror at this man.

"Yes, i have a vial of blood on me from a boy that went through a Magical and Blood Adoption, the vial i have is before he had the adoption, i wish to do an inheritance test to see what he is heir too." Paragon says and the Goblin looks angry at that.

"And how do i know that you aren't here to steal them? For all i know you killed the boy and- Eeeep!" He jumps back as one of the giants destroyed the desk he had turning it into a pile of twigs, the hammer humming.

"I'm in a shit mood, the only reason i haven't RAIDED this place and forced the inheritance test is cos i tend to obey the law and i am ONE step closer to saying fuck it, now i am asking you again, Inheritance Test, NOW!" He bellows his voice shaking the building sending GoldIron scuttling back.

"T...This way!" he squeaked as he goes through a door to the right with Paragon and his guards following to which they are led to a small room with a basin in the middle and GoldIron on the side of it.

"n...Normally we ask for a fresh blood sample via the dagger b..but if you got a vial of the blood w….we can do it!" He says eyeing Paragon wearily who glares at the Goblin making him shiver to which he relaxed when Paragon brings out a red test tube though he is on guard when he spotted his weapons.

Silently Paragon uncorks the tube and pours the contents into the empty basin to which it swirls before the nearby parchment glows and some writing appears on it to which GoldIron picks it up and looks even shocked at it.

"May i?" He asks holding out his hand to which GoldIron hands it over with a shaky hand to which Paragon takes it and reads it over with both his eyes widening.

_Harry NoName_

_Heir To_

_Heir To Emry's (Magic)_

_Heir to Slytherin (Conquest)_

_Heir to Gryffindor (Disowned)_

_Heir to RavenClaw (Magic)_

_Heir to LeFay (Magic)_

_Heir to Hufflepuff (Magic)_

_Heir to Indogmo (Magic)_

_Heir to Potter (Disowned)_

At the one of Indogmo he quirked an eyebrow, he recalls of the Indogmo's they were a psionic race that fled when H.A.D.E.S pillaged their homeworld, they must've escaped to an outlying Harry Potter world and must've married into the Potter Bloodline.

"I want to know the vault Numbers of the ones he is Heir to along with the locations of any houses, libraries or castles." He says rolling up the parchment and vanishing it for later.

"O...Ofcourse, i will have a list sent to you in three days." GoldIron says sweating.

"No, i want it now and if i don't get it now ill raid this bank UNTIL i fucking find the vaults, do i make myself clear!?" He shouts his power showing as cracks appear to which GoldIron scurries away intending to do what he asks.

As he waits he does a small gesture and a small portal opens up with a figure in black garb appears and kneels.

"Go to the vault where the Horcrux is and bring it to my office, try not to touch the gold." He says to which the figure bows and vanishes without a trace, he will be seeing a small ornament on his desk very soon with a curse on it.

Minutes later Goldiron returns with a book.

"Here! This is a record of the vaults he is heir to and where the residences you asked for are including books." GoldIron says to which Paragon takes it and picks it up flipping through it.

"Good, close the vaults down, im emptying them and any of the main vaults." Paragon calmly says tucking the book under his arm and the Goblin's fear turns angry.

"You won't be taking anything from the vaults! Who do you think you are just to come in and Demand stuff for US!?" GoldIron yells and a large group of guards come in to which his guards behind him move before he gestures them to stand down.

"Because that boy is badly abused and disowned because of his parents, I'm here to take those inheritances in case they decided to do a true inheritance test and get them inflating their ego's." Paragon calmly says angering the Goblin.

"So your doing Line Theft!?" GoldIron yells, this has been done before, a boy gets Adopted and he loses his Inheritance, many vaults got emptied due to that.

"No, i'm doing justice to keep it out of people with too much of an inflated brain." He says his patience is starting to wear thin and if these Goblin's attack? Well it's self-defense and he can intimidate him and show he isn't a harmless man.

GoldIron at that point lets his anger get the best of him and orders the guards to attack to which Paragon sigh at this, so much for diplomacy with a Goblin, then again the ones he's dealt with aren't money hogging glory hogs.

The second they charge forward Paragon bursts into action slamming his elbow into the nearest Goblin's face launching him into the wall with a sickening crunch as a bloody smear is left while he catches a nearby spear, breaks it at the tip and shoves it through the Goblin's head, he flips over another before slamming both his feet straight into the Goblin flattening him onto the marble flooring and hurling his spear through a Goblin's chest which pins him forcibly onto the wall dying due to where it hit him, two more attack intending to attack him from both sides to which he flawlessly dodges the both and stabs each of them with the other's spears and tosses them at another ground and notices more guards are coming in to which he frowns.

"As much as I like an old dance like this i gotta end this and do what I need to do." He says to which he parts his trenchcoat and grasps out an elegant red blade that makes the Goblin's halt as he touches the tip to a pool of blood making it glow eerily to which he raises it to his shoulder and says a word that would haunt them.

**Blood Drench: Hungry Blade!**

The second that is said he slashes the air and a red curve of energy rockets forward and impacts the group making them cry out in agony as the energy curve slices through them like paper with smaller forms splitting off and slicing up their body parts before it hits the wall leaving a red line on it to which Paragon sheaths his sword and looks at a blood covered GoldIron who is looking at this in pure horror.

"That was me going easy, now i'm taking the vaults and their contents, try to interfere and I will level the bank." Paragon coldly says making the Goblin nod.

At that Paragon turns around and stalks out bloody footprints following him with his two guards leaving a scared Manager looking at the corpses of his comrades.

**Diagon Alley**

It's been an hour and Paragon and his Guards are currently leaving the bank leaving scared Goblins, with that bout they wouldn't speak of what happened, they do have their honor and a human beating them would make them the laughing stock.

After looking through the records and the vaults in Multiversal Flicks that would be Eight Hundred Thousand so if he did the calculations that would be galleons making Harry now Michael a VERY rich wizard on gere, the Multiverse Flicks would be useful for him too so Michael now has a small fortune as well, the books he found in those vaults were vastly useful and he would be gifting them to Michael so he can do some Magical and Mundane education, although the Forces of Balance have an Infinite Library it's always best to have the boy own his own mini library and he knows for a fact he can't enter his Adopted Parents own library till he is of age though he has a gut feeling he will sneak in.

"Let's see, "Magical Creatures of the Old Days", "Merlin's Basics to Magic", "House Elves and how to Free Them", Christ the kids going to go over the moon with these books." He mutters looking through the inventory on his console on his arm.

"Halt!" A stern voice says behind him to which Paragon stops and turns around to see a small group of Auror's standing their.

"Can I help you officer?" Paragon asks flicking the screen away.

"You're under arrest." The lead auror says.

"For?" He asks wondering if he's being arrested for his two giant of a bodyguards, Giants are somewhat prohibited.

"For Public Terrorization." He sternly says.

"Excuse me? Pray tell what looks like i am Terrorizing the population? Save for these 2 they are harmless." He says with a deadpan wondering if this guys thick as a fucking brick, if so he wouldn't mind these two knocking some sense and his dignity into this guy.

"You have been seen wearing illegal weaponry." He says.

"What? These?" He asks bringing out two pistols and two swords.

"Yes, now I must ask you to come quietly-"

"No." He says making the Auror stutter.

"Excuse me!?"

"I said No, that's a bullshit law if I ever heard of one, the most bullshitiest one ive heard of is a clothes ban on women!" He says making the nearby men choke on that law and the women look shocked.

"Are you resisting arrest?" He asks gaining his composure.

"Arrest me and you'll have a war on your hands with no hopes of winning." He says, if he doesn't give up he will just drop the group right here, right now with nothing but broken wands and bones, he's already had a fucking fight and he wants to let off some steam.

"As if, now come along Qu-"

He gets cut off as a gust of wind is heard before Paragon walks away to which the group drops to the ground with a beating of a life-time.

"Honestly, I had to drop my training weights to drop clowns like this?" Paragon mutters, even his own troops do better than them.

**Broadsword - Capital Ship - Paragon's Office**

It's been 2 days since his trip to Diagon Alley and needless to say that was an annoying day for Paragon, however the bright side is that the Vendrils have a small fortune from that.

When he asked for them to come in they came in with little Michael Vendril who was all bubbly and rather clingy to his new mum and dad and even called Paragon his "Uncle" which gave a smile to him.

Once they were seated and he gave some drinks to them (Michael got an Orange Juice) he discussed the small Fortune they now have making the Vendrils go wide at that except Michael who was drinking and confused about what's being spoken about, needless to say Viola leaped over and hugged the life outta Paragon who was turning blue from the squeeze, he can take on deities and gods but he can't take on a Mother's suffocation attack.

After calming down Viola he went onto the books and other things he found which caught Michael's interest to which he went starry eyed at all that knowledge AND his own personal library to which Paragon said he would cover the cost of the family home as a favor to them to which Michael broke down in tears getting a comforting hug from his parents due to getting his very own room due to the Dursleys.

Speaking of them they were convicted of Child Neglected, Abuse, Tax Fraud, Sexual Abuse. The Vendrils took great joy in sending that rotting family to Black-Hole Prison while their son went to a Maximum Juvenile Detention centre for the end of days due to his attitude, if he showed a complete change he can be let out with a new memory.

"Sir, we are exiting the Rift Tunnel in 5 minutes to Libra." The speaker on his desk says.

"Thank you Captain, please ask the Vendrils to come to the bridge i am sure their Son would like to see his new home." Paragon says.

"Yes sir." He says with the speaker cutting off.

With that Paragon gets up and heads to the bridge.

**Broadsword - Capital Ship - Bridge**

Paragon arrives on the bridge to see the Vendrils and Michael on the lap of the ship's Captain who is taking amusement in Michael's curiosity.

"Hello Viola, John." Paragon says the ship doors closing behind him.

"Hello Commander." Viola/John says.

"Uncle!" Michael yells getting off the Captain's lap and running to Paragon who picks him up.

"Hey there Michael! I see your voice is getting better!" Paragon says a cheerful smile.

"Uh-huh! But the throat medicine was icky!" he says making a face.

"All Medicine is like that, i hope your taking those special eye drops and hearing ones."

"I am though they do tingle." Michael says.

"That's good, so you curious of where we are going?" Paragon asks placing him down.

"Uhhh Mum and Dad said about going home." Michael says with a thinking pose.

"Yes, the city known as "Libra"" He says making him look up.

"Libra?" Michael questions a look of confusion.

"Yes, a city that I helped build for anyone wanting a new life, away from the torment and horrors of their old life, a place to start anew, a clean slate." He says making Michael beam at him.

"For real!?" He says jumping.

"Yup! And your new house has already been built!" Paragon says to which he stops jumping.

"Wait, Mum told me that a house that size takes like a month." Michael says.

"Not if you have a machine that is capable of building a house instantly." He says, he was tempted to say advanced science but he's only a young boy so he wouldn't understand.

"Cool! Can you take me to one of them one day!?" Michael asks.

"I'm afraid kiddo that the Commander is a rather busy man but I'll let you see them one day." John says ruffling Michael's hair which is now straight.

"OK…." He says sad that his uncle can't take him.

"Hey you'll love Libra, theirs carnivals, Zoo's, Parks you name it, the city that is always alive and free!" Paragon says making Michael look up sparkling eyes.

"Sir, we are coming out of the Rift." The Captain says.

"Best hold on, coming out of the tunnel is always a bumpy ride." He says to which he holds onto Paragon.

And he was right, the second they exited he closed his eyes feeling like his stomach just dropped.

"Michael, Open your eyes." John says.

He does that and what he sees is truly spectacular, in front of him is a glorious sight, a vast shiny city with a sparkling sky filled with stars and constellations, ships seem to come all over the place, he can also see fields of green and distant houses, shooting stars appear to streak across the sky as well while Fireworks seem to go off in the background.

"Michael, Welcome to your new home." Paragon says.

At that he tears up.

"I'm Home….."

He's finally home.

(That's a wrap, sorry if you see any lack of details but i try my best when it comes to descriptions. And if you were hoping James Potter was with that Auror Group well your wrong, he wasn't.)


	3. New Life

**(Hey Everyone! MadnessMaker1337 Here! Here is another Chappie! Hope you enjoy as i had to REALLY think on this!)**

Life has been amazing for Michael Vendril, ever since he was adopted by his new parents he has been the happiest boy ever.

For starters, they get to live in a large grand mansion thanks to Paragon financing the Mansion, he was given his very own room which had a private bathroom, a large bedroom with the comfiest and softest covers and bedding along with some curtains that don't allow even light through, the windows are even set to open when a command is given as well as special lights that change on the person's mood, however a major surprise made the boy come to tears when Paragon introduced him to his very own personal library of books he took from his work to which Michael jumped and latched onto Paragon crying out the words 'Thank you, Thank You, Thank!' over and over again whilst he pats his head comforting him.

After that small scene Michael occasionally went to the library and read a book or two and it was a surprise to the two Vendrils that the boy had a Photographic Memory along with an Eidetic Memory capable of memorizing anything he wishes to which Paragon mentioned to the two that people in his old world were rare to come across this and said they should be proud to have a boy that can memorize things on a fly.

Then there was the Neighbours, the place Paragon had the mansion built was in a High-Upper class Neighbourhood since it was the only place to build it, he mentioned that the people around there were very kind and friendly, though there is a stuck up couple who believe they own the entire neighbourhood to which Paragon warns them to ignore the couple since even though the Vendrils are a friend of his, which also means they are under the protection of his forces it doesn't mean they can try to harm or blackmail em.

During the 3rd day of their new home Paragon offered to take Michael to a nearby park, which is actually a Simulator Park designed to change every day making their be different climbing frames and trees to which Michael was nervous and scared since in his old life he was never allowed to meet people to which Paragon mentions he won't be going alone as his young charge is coming along.

Once they leave and reach the part Michael see two Marines with a little girl in a white dress with small glass shoes and long vibrant golden hair and two crystal white eyes with pure innocence.

When they get near Paragon introduces Michael to Angelica, the daughter of his boss making her his somewhat young superior given her status, when Michael says "hello" to her she says nothing but she does give him a curious look.

Wondering if he did something to upset her Paragon quickly pushed that thought out saying that Angelica very rarely speaks and if she did it would be as if her Father was here as her voice can calm even the coldest of hearts, not to mention it would be as if one of the Greybeards spoke at full volume.

Happy that he didnt insult her Michael asks if she wishes to play to which she smiles and nods enthusiastically to which the two run off to play together making Paragon smile at that before he frowns when his arm-console lights up.

**!ALERT ARMAGEDDON GOD DETECTED! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE! **

The alert sent out shows that it is in a Dead Space Universe, one of the few universes that he attempts to purify of the Necromorphs, thanks to advancements in technology and autopsies his scientists were able to develop a device capable of eradicating all traces of Necromorphs but not a Brethren Moon as those would require a full power shot from a Celestial Warship to neutralise or him to come over and destroy it himself, but a God there would botch any operations going on and he has to go stop this rampaging god from ruining this operation.

Looking up he orders the two assigned soldiers to escort both Angelica and Michael back home when it's time to go and if asked where he went to mention work just came up to which the two salute and he teleports away to do his assignment.

Two hours pass before some of the kids decide to head home, some of which have made friends with Michael. When they reach the exit they notice a missing Paragon to which one of the soldiers says that work up for him and he would be gone for a bit depending on how long it is to which Angelica understood but Michael being young didn't understand but just agreed with em.

Once that was done the two soldiers escorted the two to an Armoured APC which Michael knew about when he was curious of Paragon's military and asked a question to his parents and when they showed him pictures making him look in disbelief, by the looks of the pictures when he saw em Paragon could conquer just about any world!

After a 10 minute drive home Michael disembarks and waves goodbye to Angelica and the soldiers who give him a thumbs to which they drive off while Michael turns and runs back to his parents with his mother giving him a loving hug and his father giving him a cheerful pat.

**2 Years later**

It's been two years since Harry now Michael has been adopted and things went quite well.

For starter's Paragon took Michael to a special Optometrist who after looking at his eyes mentions they were close to deteriorating permanently but offers to have Reconstructive Laser Eye Surgery to fix them to which Paragon agree with Michael and pays 100 Multiverse flicks to get it done and offers 100 more if it pulls through.

The one thing about Reconstructive Laser Eye Surgery is that the machine generates a million tiny microbots that would require a microscope to see, they are programmed to rapidly heal any small wounds or holes in the eyes the person has, it is a very painless operation but it does require the patient to be unconscious as when they are awake the Surgery makes them have random seizures which makes them have a permanent eye loss, once the microbots are in they start at the core of the eye and work their way through healing the eye as they move along, depending on the process it takes 5 to 10 minutes to repair the eyes.

A total of 7 minutes pass before the operation is a success and the Optometrist wraps around a Nanofiber bandage around Michael's eyes and says that after a week the eyes should be useable but suggests that daily exercises be used if he wishes to see, he would feel some discomfort but that's the result of the operation, once this was mentioned Paragon paid him 200 Multiverse Flicks instead for this perfect operation to which the Optometrist thanked him profusely to which Paragon picked up the unconscious boy and went back to their mansion to let the boy rest.

After that and a week Michael was doing the exercises he was told to by Paragon and his parents though they did use a very dark and dim room for him to get used to bright lights and they increased them as he got used to it and for the first time he was able to see very clearly making him break down in tears to which his parents comfort him.

Once his eyes were fixed Paragon mentioned that he has a list of private Tutors the boy can meet with including one special tutor: Grand Magus Deldorian Ignu, a retired Leader of the Multiversal Mages guild and the one that stopped the army of Chaos Demons on the Crack Planet incident, at that Michael merely fainted since he did read up about him.

Deldorian Ignu is widely known through the Forces of Balance and Libra for that incident when a planet was on the verge of breaking in half that he decided to stop it until the evacuation was complete, however mid-way through it an Army of Chaos Demons came out of nowhere and went after the evacuation site to which Deldorian using all his might summoned an army of elementals, rained spells across the field and caused natural disasters all while holding the planet together, the battle lasted for an hour before feeling himself visibly weakened from the strain the last of the refugee's had escaped and before the planet could consume him Paragon arrived in time and rescued him once he fell unconscious.

After that he was in a coma for a Year before he woke up in much pain and the Magus Doctors said it was a miracle he came about but they mentioned his Magus Core was damaged from that to which Deldorian was heart broken from that knowing it was stupid of him to do that, but his hopes came when Paragon seeing that his services saved those evacuees and stopped an army combined with holding a planet had him decide to use the one thing that could restore it: The All-Cure, a ancient ring capable of curing anyone from whatever disease or disability they have, the downside is that it takes a year off the wearer's life and given how Paragon is really old but hasn't aged it wouldn't hurt him in the long run.

After his core was restored he decided to retire from the Mages Guild to live quietly but would rarely come out if he is needed with a nice little home out in the Constellation Forest, a forest that has several constellations on em.

It was a surprise when his Commander appeared suddenly and asked him if he wishes to teach a young boy in the ways of Multiversal Magic to which Paragon explains the boys extensive history which was enough to make the hardened Warlock angry since like Paragon he loathes any form of Child Abuse and happily agreed to his proposal to teach young Michael in the ways of Multiversal Magic.

On the day of Michaels first day with Deldorian he was nervous of him since he is a stranger even though Paragon was in the room to give him some confidence, Deldorian then started to teach Michael the very basic fundamentals so he can firmly grasp it to which he took it like a fish starting out getting the theory and such too, when he got through some of the writing and learning he decided to test the boys core to see how powerful he is, it was a bad move as when he asked Michael to generate a sphere of Magic he used too much to which he lost control and the next thing the orb that happened is that the orb was sent flying to a dozing Paragon who immediately got a bad wake up call from the orb hitting him dead on and leaving him smoking but with no damage, just a soot-covered Paragon blinking confused from that to which Michael started to apologise spastically all the while crying thinking he will be hit for that.

Seeing that Paragon immediately made the soot disappear and started comforting Michael saying it isn't his fault and says that first timers like that always have trouble controlling their magic.

Once he says that he stops crying and hugs him to which he asks Deldorian to fetch his parents to speak with him since he needs to fetch a few things.

What he is fetching is a Focus to control his magic until he can do it without the use of one and on that day is when things got…..Chaotic for Paragon atleast….

**Flashback - Focus Selection Day**

In the Library of the mansion is 3 Staff's and 3 Wands and 3 Orbs, each of these Paragon has selected to see if one of them would be a perfect fit for Michael, although all of them are made in the same material they are in different grips and sizes for him.

"Alright Michael, I selected you some Focus's, which ever one suits you we will know and will stay with you until your Magic is fully controlled." Paragon says presenting them.

"So, why do i need a Focus again? I mean can't I focus on doing it without a Focus?" He asks.

"Well young one, a Focus is like a Training way, it allows you to meld your magic flawlessly, once you've grown accustomed to it your mind will automatically think your using your hand just like the focus." Deldorian says.

"OK, and what if none of them fit me?" He asks.

"Trust me, one of them will fit you, all the mages had one too." Paragon says.

"Alright, well i'll start with a Wand first." He says as he walks to the wands and picks one of them up.

"Now, concentrate your magic into it and give it a flick." Deldorian says.

"Wait, if something comes out won't it hurt Uncle Paragon?" He asks with a look of worry.

At that Paragon gives a hearty laugh.

"I've been hit with all kinds of spells! You think it would harm me in the slightest?" He asks with a smile.

At that he shrugs before he focuses his Magic into the wand and flicks it magic it glow before something unexpected happens.

Paragon suddenly disappears.

"Huh?" Deldorian asks in shock wondering what happened.

Michael blinks where Paragon was curious of where he went.

**White City - Royal Bathhouse of the Angels.**

A pop is heard as a confused Paragon is above some water before Gravity works and sends him splashing into the water below him soaking him thoroughly to which he pops his head out spitting out water.

"Great Dimensional Warping, this kids gonna be having trouble." He mutters.

"Oh? I know who is gonna be HAVING some nasty trouble." A sweet and gentle but scary voice says which makes Paragon pale and he turns around to see one annoyed looking angel.

"Oh uh hello Mira, fancy seeing you here uh hehe umm where am i exactly?" Paragon asks nervously.

"The royal Bathhouse." Mira says venomously.

Oh the kid just had to dump him in the royal fucking Bathhouse in the White City.

"Oh umm, well i hope your having a good bath but i think i will be going now…." Paragon says hands up while backing away to while he bumps into something soft to which he turns around to see some of the Royal Guard bathing here too..

At that he looks around and says one word.

"Fuck"

At that the sounds of shouting and crashing is heard all while the sound of Paragon running for his life is heard from an angry horde of pissed off Angels wanting to lynch him.

**Vendril Mansion 3 Hours later.**

Michael and Deldorian are currently still in the library waiting when all of a sudden the door smashed open and when they both look over their shell-shocked as to what they see.

Standing their is a beaten Paragon with his uniform in tatters and scorch marks from Angel Magic and weapons all the while some blood on him and he is thoroughly soaked.

"Uhhh Paragon where-"

"Royal Angel Bathhouse, Mira was "Happy" to see me and treated me as her own punching bag." He says.

"How di-"

"Wands are out, i don't wanna end up back there again, he also has dimensional Warping effect which made me take a dive there." He says making Deldorian widen his eyes.

"OK, moving on to Staffs uhh Michael could you pick one up?" Deldorian asks while Paragon takes out some nasty arrows while applying healing magic to himself.

"Umm OK…." Michael says picking the staff up and doing the same again to which he swishes and…..nothing happens.

"Hmm, nothing?" Deldorian mutters.

"It ain't a dud if thats what your thinking, i checked myself theirs no way the-"

Suddenly the house rumbles moving Deldorian and Paragon be on guard.

"What was that?" Deldorian asks.

"No clue, Deldorian pro-"

He gets cut off as a tentacle shoots through the window and grabs Paragon and yanks him out.

Curious both Deldorian and Michale lookout and their jaws drop.

What they see is a giant portal with Paragon being yanked into it.

"Get your fucking slimey tentacle off me!" He yells slashing at it, he's in no mood for this.

Suddenly the Tentacle yanks him through the portal to which it closes.

"Uhhh maybe we should call it quits" Michael suggests.

"I think your right young Michael." Deldorian says numly, Multiverse the Commanders going to be royally angry.

**Flashback End**

And Deldorian was right, a few days after that Paragon had returned covered in purple blood and a multitude of cuts, apparently Michael somehow opened up a portal that connected to one of the Cthulhu realms, lets just say mid through the battle he had to break one of his limitors after slaughtering a majority of them and he was tired from the constant battling and destroying the whole dimension they were situated in, on the bright side Deldorian managed to take away that Dimensional Warping effect off Michael too.

Once Paragon was well and truly rested he decided to say no to the sphere and got him a Gauntlet which is more nimble and easier to use since he has a focus crystal which attuned very well with him and even bound itself to him.

The Purpose of the gauntlet's is that they have a Focus Gem and 6 empty slots which are used to implant Elemental Crystals which consist of Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Light and Darkness, the purpose of these is to attune the user to the elements allowing them a great advantage during the battle, though the Focus Gem is used to convert the users Magic into Elemental Magic which charges the gems and allows the usage of spells.

The best part is that the gauntlet grows as Michael grows older and can never be taken off him (Unless the hand is amputated off.) Once they got him a gauntlet they immediately started him on training his magical core, they started him off by pulsing magic through the gauntlet which took a bit given how its new to him, thankfully there was no explosions or warps.

Once he was attuned to it easily Paragon had introduced him to the rest of his teachers to which they all greeted him with a smile, after that he was given a schedule by Paragon which was flexible for the boy since they all consist in the mansion which Michael was happy with.

However, it was during the 2nd year that their was rapid reports of missing children that Michael got caught up in it.

**Flashback - Bastion Hills**

It was nearing night and Michael was on a short walk back to his home, he was coming back from doing a small errand for his parents to buy some groceries, the parents were at first worried about letting him go alone but when he mentioned he was taking his Gauntlet they felt a bit relieved but told him sternly to not go with anyone unless it's one of Paragon's men who regularly patrol the Neighbourhood.

Now a 7 Year old Michael (His birthday was 3 days ago) is currently walking up the path under some lights carrying some bags of groceries for his parents, well more like levitating them since when he was taught the levitation spell he accidentally levitated a table and made it smash right into Paragon who was coming into the room with two cups of tea for him and Deldorian, needless to say he did get some tea but not the right way to which Deldorian helped him focus on smaller stuff such as bags and told him to practice on those.

Michael gives a small wave as an armoured APC went by to which it gives off a soft beep by the drivers and the one on the turret gives him a two finger salute with em going past him.

"Your parents must be ignorant if their letting you do the shopping boy." A Silky and smooth voice says behind Michael who turns around a bit startled.

The person he sees is Steinler Vurdin, the husband to Maltrice Vurdin, Steinler is a tall slim map with a suit that shows "I am arrogant and ill buy my way outta jail!" posture while short grey hair on him and sharp eyes.

"I offered to do it for them sir, they were tired from work." Michael says in a polite voice as his eyes darted around, there's no patrolling soldiers about and the last one just passed very recently.

"Hmph, couldn't they even ask a soldier to get it for them? Are they that lazy they'd rather allow their son to do their errands like a little slave?" He sneers looking down at the boy making him shiver slightly.

"Uncle Paragon says the soldier's are to patrol, not to do any errands unless it was important, I am only doing it to help my parents out." Michael says, he really doesn't want to be around this man, he reminds him too much of Vernon.

"Well, i doubt they wouldn't mind if you helped me with something at my home too." Steinler says.

"I should be getting back home, my parents may be worried." Michael says to which he turns and before he can walk away Steinler's hand grips his shoulder.

"Oh come now, that wouldn't be very neighbourly now would it?" Steinler says.

Before Michael could even reply his eyes start to droop while his gauntlet reacts with the focus crystal going green making him realise what has happened.

'Sleep Magic!' He read up about specific individuals being able to put their prey or opponent to sleep with a mere touch, the only individuals he read up on that do this is Vampires or Demons!

"Sleep little one, you will be a wonderful meal for us." Steinler says with a smirk to which Michaels vision becomes black and he knew no more.

**2 Hours later - Vurdin Mansion Basement.**

A groan is heard as a groggy Michael slowly gets his bearings clutching to a nearby bar as he shakily gets up before a yank is felt making him collapse to the ground which is enough to jostle the grogginess and make him see more clearer.

Although it's hard to see given how dark the room is, Michael can tell he is in some sort dungeon like area, there appears to be small lit torches barely lit in the room, chains appear to cover certain area's such as the ceiling and walls, as he squints he can make sight of a few cages around the area and can see small figures in each of them to which he quickly realises they are children!

Suddenly his mind clicks, so that's where the missing children went! The Vurdin's must've been kidnapping these children for who knows what!

"Well well well, it seems our latest meal has finally awoken my dear." the voice of Steinler says as he walks down a set of stairs at the far end with his wife behind him.

"It appears so dearest, though a bit younger than the others he may taste the same." She says with a smile showing glistering fangs to which the children huddle away scared.

"What are you? Vampires?" Michael asks scared of these beings.

"Hm, close, we are a dying breed known as Vampire Demons, we are the last of the splinter groups ever since Commander Paragon and Demon Lord Fear hunted us down, I must admit it was hard to be here without him knowing." Steinler says as wings come out from his back.

At that Michael pales, Vampire Demons are known to be very powerful and destructive! They were wiped out by both Paragon and Fear due to them throwing the entire multiverse into chaos, they left dead universes void of life and had to be fully revived, he didn't expect them to be here!

"Now then, as a first timer here i will let you pick as to where you wish to be bitten, don't worry we won't drink all your blood!" Mrs Vurdin says as they both walk towards Michael who backs away.

At this point Michael is scared beyond anything, he has small flashbacks of Vernon and his hell he had, as they open the door his life flashes to his parents, to Paragon, those soldiers at the park and that young one known as Angelica, taking a deep breath he yells one sentence to give himself some courage.

"UNCLE PARAGON!"

At that proclamation the two vampire demons give a hearty chuckle.

"Well, you can yell for him all you want, he can't hear you down here, now then don't squirm this won't ta-"

Suddenly the entire area shakes with cracks appearing in the basement which makes the two Vampire Demons step back in confusion.

"What the…."

Suddenly the ceiling explodes and a figure slams down in front of the cage obscuring their vision, once the dust settles what they see makes them seeth in anger and fear for standing right there is Commander Paragon, both of his swords in his hands and glowing with power.

"Someone call me?" He asks a dead serious tone his eyes twinkling with raw power.

"Paragon….." Steinler snarls.

"So, your the one who has been preying on the missing children, I have to admit you hide yourselves well in this community, being a normal couple but with a bad personality, isn't that right Fear?" Paragon asks with a smirk to which the door leading to the basement blows open and loud stomping is heard before a gigantic figure is seen hefting a giant sword on his shoulder.

"**Your damn right." **Fear says a cruel smirk on his face making both of the Vampire Demons pale and lose their composure.

"What are you doing here you bastard!" Mrs Vurdin snarls.

"**Well i was paying the Vendril's and Paragon a visit when he suddenly bolted like mad, me being a curious bastard that I am decided to come over and what do I get? Two kill-on-sight illegals under a nice mansion, to me Christmas came early." **He says a vicious smirk his power rising.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mrs Vurdin snarls as her patience wears thin and she lunges towards Fear intending to rip him in half.

At that Fear smirks and faster than anyone can see (Except Paragon) he slashes his sword appearing behind Mrs Vurdin to which a trail of red appears through her before she screams in agony to which she explodes in a ball of fire turning her to pure ashes.

"**Heh, was wondering when she was going to pounce. She clearly forgot that my sword instantly turns your race into ashes." **Fear says looking at an angry Steinler.

"You…..You filth, i will have your he-"

He gets cut off as he feels a stabbing pain and looks down to see a blue sword sticking out of his chest to which he looks behind and see's Paragon who says two words that seal his doom.

"Purity: Expel"

Once that is said he roars in pain as his body has cracks all over it before a bright light engulfs him shattering his body leaving nothing.

"**Tch, stupid idiot let his guard down." **Fear mumbles clipping his sword on his back.

"Guess he saw you as a bigger threat, come on we should start freeing these children and get them ho-"

He cuts himself off as a thud is heard making him turn and see a passed out Michael, whether he passed out of happyness or downright fear he couldn't tell.

"**Come on, i ain't that scary." **Fear says in mock sadness.

**Flashback End**

After the Vampire-Demon fiasco Paragon got to work returning the kids to their parents though some were victims of repeat blood drainage which required emergency blood transfusions which went perfectly while Fear checked them over incase the Vampire-Demons decided to make one of the kids one of them which he would be able to purge easily since it takes like a month for the infection to fully transform them.

Once it was done Michael was woken up and apart from soiling himself at the look of Fear's sinister smile and the terror of the Vampire-Demons the boy is alright to which Fear asked Paragon to introduce him to which he promptly passed out to which Paragon clonked Fear for releasing his energy, something he has a bad habit of doing.

After he woke up Michael shakily introduced himself but before Fear can speak (and give him nightmares) he was called away to deal with some rogue demons which made him growl as if there was a dragon in the room to which he slashed the air with his sword and entered the portal it made, Paragon did warn Michael that Fear would most likely pop by every now and then to terrify him and watch him wearily since Fear is known to be unpredictable and has one hell of a temper.

Hearing that from Paragon is more terrifying since he has never been in the presence of such malice and he would have to watch out for Fear and not do any demonic pacts with him, hell even his parents nearly fainted when the demon was mentioned.

Eventually Michael was a bit more known now in the neighbourhood for being the one that revealed the kidnappers and many families were thankful for him which made him blush since he was never subjected to praise such as this.

It was after this that Paragon decided to start his lessons early so that this wouldn't happen again.

The first lesson he would be receiving was basic Magic summoning, he was given a demonstration by Paragon summoning a ball of energy which revolved around him before dissipating, Deldorian summoned his magic and made it look like a small figure which was sentient and disappear after a bow, seeing this Michael was told that to draw his energy out by focusing and attempting to connect to his Magical Core, he would need to carefully draw it to the surface otherwise he will suffer from a magical backlash with some nasty burns.

A few minutes later Michael managed to coat his hands in his energy which was a surprise since it usually took an hour for an adept to even manage that yet he did it in a span of a few minutes, at that Paragon deemed Michael to be a potential prodigy.

He is going to have a fulfilling life ahead of him than what he woulda had on his old world.

**(Whew! Took me some brain-storming to finish this chapter! So there you have it! The next chapter of the Multiversal wizard, if you wish to know what Demon Lord Fear looks like I'd advise you to look up Sinbadthe3rd's story and the Asura's Wrath crossover Chapter "Demon Vs God!" and you'll see his description, also to the guy who said something about a life debt if he did that then I wouldn't have an interesting story now would i? That's like facing the true antagonist in the game and just offing him already.)**


	4. Returned

**(Alright! So the Poll Results are in! And the winner is ...Option 2! Hope you guys are ready cos i have one heck of an introduction of how to introduce both Paragon and Michael to the Wizarding World! If you want you can place your bets as to who would get sucker punched by Paragon or by Michael.)**

It has been a few years since Michael was adopted by the Vendrils and he has improved both physically, mentally and best of all Magically over the years thanks to the tutelage of both Paragon and his Magical Mentor Deldorian.

His Parents had also greatly helped him too gifting him with lots of Love and Attention as much as a parent could offer, they also offer him much more comfort when he asked Paragon about his real parents to which he reluctantly told him about them and why he was left at the Dursleys, needless to say he had one heck of mental breakdown which was easily fixed thanks to his parents helping him through it.

Another surprise was when he was at a suitable level he was invited to attend the Academy Of Multiversal Magic which made him gobsmacked when Paragon told him he pulled a few strings to get him into it since he would need to do lots of reading, practice and at least make some friends too which made him breakdown into a fit of crying at that while Paragon told him that he will take him to the Academy via a portal he will make as part of his first day and to make quite an impression on the student body.

On the day he will be starting the Academy Paragon came by with a well tailored uniform which consisted off blue robes with white linen on it and a black T-shirt and tight trousers, though the robes are spelled to not be a tripping hazard by being at the length of the wearer's knee caps, once he was ready his mother took a picture of both his Parents, him, Deldorian and Paragon in it as a memorable, once it was done Paragon opened up a Portal for the two and they stepped through it which made Michael gasp in surprise.

The Academy itself was Gigantic, the entire Academy was built on top of a large floating island in a separate dimension with large beams of magic all over the place, a multitude of floating islands seem to surround it with buildings which people are flying around on thin air leaving a faint trail of magic behind, however the Academy itself was truly a masterpiece, it looked to be a combination of a Cathedral and Castle with very high walls, towers, clocks and floating pieces of magic in the air.

After admiring it Paragon gestured for Michael to come along to which he does while still looking around in pure awe as the path their on lights up with every step while giving him a sense of tranquility too.

Once they reach the end they are greeted by a group of teachers and the Headmaster who is something quite unusual, he was a floating being with no legs, had a sphere for a head and floating arms to which Paragon filled him in saying that the headmaster is part of a group of powerful beings known as the Enlightened, people who has ascended to be Deity like Avatar's of Magic capable of possessing god-like abilities.

At that Michael was beyond shocked at this and being rather curious of the Enlightened Headmaster, he is going to enjoy himself here.

The years eventually fly by as Michael takes the lessons at the Academy like a sponge, absorbing all the facts, theory and demonstrations to heart, the teachers were expecting Michael to be on Prodigy level but they never knew how fast he soaks it up, if he kept it up he would no doubt bypass Deldorian by the time he reaches his maximum growth spurt.

Apart from his Magical training Paragon had decided to take some time in his schedule to give Michael some Physical training to which he explained that although he could be magically powerful he would have to be physically strong in-case he cannot use his magic or is magically drained, the training mostly consisted of the standard push-ups, sit-ups, laps and lifting weights, however when he got used to the training regime he decided to apply some learner basic Magical Seals to his clothing which would increase the weight as much as the user wants, when Michael got curious of the seals he asked Paragon as to what he uses to train on and he nearly fainted from what Paragon uses, how is he still alive if he has the weight of 8 Planets on his clothes? That's nuts.

Another aspect was that Michael was trained in the Mentality arts by his parents who are masters of the mind, it wasn't exactly easy for Michael to even make a mind-scape due to the fact he had a Horcrux in his scar to which it was removed, Fear had happened to be in the area and needless to say he enjoyed devouring a soul fragment, he can still hear the screams of terror from it.

Once the Horcrux was removed his parents went to town repairing his mind and stabilizing it, they had to ask Paragon to help fix the more seriously damaged areas from the influence the Horcrux had on it, once the mind was restored it immediately converted to an empty flat world to which Paragon had helped him to construct one of the most basic mind-scapes to start him off and that was The Library.

The Library is by far the core of the Mind-scape as it contains all the memories and thoughts of the Mind, it helps to stabilize the Mind for the future development of it, without The Library the mind-scape could not be properly formed and would fall apart easily if a Mental invader appeared and could cause serious harm, once the tall bookshelves and the walls of The Library was made thanks to advice from his Parents he was given a multitude of choices of what sort of Mind-Scape he wishes, he had a variety of choices such as an Illusionary Mind-scape to confuse his enemies, an aggressive type of Mind-scape that would have The Library constantly generate beings from his memory, A Defensive type which would consist of a very vast impenetrable fortress complete with a moat and draw-bridge while it is occupied by an army made by the Library or one of the most highly advanced and trickiest of all mind-scapes: The Labyrinthian Doors, a Mind-scape that is a combination of all 3 mind-scapes as it consists of an infinite world of doors, each of them that can lead to an unexpected surprise.

Deciding to go for something rather basic he decided to choose the Defensive Mind-scape but with a bit of aggressive in it to ward off any intruders, at that proclamation Paragon smiled while his parents nodded and they helped him construct the Mind-scape which took 7 days but in real life it was done in an hour.

Once his Mind-scape was finalized he told him to practice doing mock attacks when he can on his mind-scape to help strengthen it and see if it has any flaws, though he did warn him to not ask Fear to test it otherwise he would tear it apart like paper and cause irreparable damage.

At that warning Michael gulped strongly at that seeing as to how powerful the demon is, his smirk may look innocent but its full of cruel malice that makes his spine tingle.

Once his mental training was done he got his schedule for the Academy, though he will have a week with Deldorian who will give him his own blend of tutoring and quiz him as to what he has learned.

The next few years have been wonderful as he has made a multitude of friends in both the Academy and in the Balance Forces when he asked if his Parents could take him to work with them so he can jot some notes down, at first they were un-sure of it but it was pointed out that their mainly using Mental torture, not physical which made them breathe a sigh of relief to which they started to take him to their work on a Saturday or Sunday when called in, needless to say it was quite a learning experience and gave him ideas for his mind-scape.

During the time he also got to meet Paragon as well who was usually swamped in paperwork on his desk and dealing with matters in the Multiverse that required his stricest attention, however when he was in one time he came to Paragon with a request.

**Flashback**

A concentrated Paragon is currently at his desk looking over some new plans to build a more efficient planet Terraformer when suddenly a knock is heard on his office doors.

"Yes?" He asks as he approves of it.

A soldier pokes his head in.

"Sorry to bother you Commander but Michael Vendril and his Parents are here to see you." The Soldier says.

Paragon quirks an eyebrow at that wondering what the Vendrils want.

"Send them in please." He answers getting a nod from the soldier as he swipes away his console to which it disappears.

The Vendril family enter with a smiling Michael and his parents beaming for some reason.

"Ah, what brings the Vendril family to my Office? Don't tell me your getting tired of Mental Torture on the prisoners." Paragon says.

Michael who is in his Academy attire complete with his Gauntlet speaks up.

"Actually Uncle, I wanted to come here with a request." Michael says.

"Oh? What's the request?" Paragon asks curious.

"I wish to apply to the Balance Forces." Michael asks with conviction making Paragon widen his eyes.

The request isn't entirely new to him, he has had many requests to join his forces with most he has to deny due to the fact they are young and inexperienced, most wanting to do it for their own personal gain and to kill their peers, just last week a Private had murdered his Staff Sergeant who was in-fact a Childhood nemesis in cold blood and had freely admitted to it and began to attack the Soldiers who swiftly put him down before he could even move his arms.

"Tell me why I shouldn't deny your request Michael? I get hundreds of requests a day and most of them I must deny due to the candidates age and in-experience, you two have told him about the incident last week right?" Paragon asks the adult Vendrils to which they nod.

"I won't be like him! I wanna join the forces to protect people! I may have not had the best childhood due to my ex-parents but I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate as me or much worse! When my parents showed me the experiments that H.A.D.E.S did for their LOKI experiments ...I was determined to help in any way I can to stop that from happening." Michael says with a serious look on his face.

"What if you are on your own in the field? H.A.D.E.S has a multitude of forces that can make mince meat of a group of soldiers without breaking a sweat, their mental warfare is vastly stronger than your Parents because they don't care about the victim, theirs also other beings that can target you out of boredom." Paragon retorts making Michael flinch slightly.

"Then give me a trial year, give me a year on the Forces and if i am not up to your standards I will resign and never re-apply again." Michael says.

"And your studies? Working on the military is full time and i'm not so sure you would get another chance for the Academy and Deldorian." Paragon points out to which Michael smiles.

"They are willing to squeeze me some extra work when I am not on duty or training, I have their permissions here." Michael says holding out two data-pads to which Paragon takes them.

He looks them over 3 times before he looks at Michael again.

"You SURE you wanna participate in the Military? If you do i won't be held responsible for any careless actions of your own violation except murders or fights in the Military." He asks.

"I am." Michael says determined.

At that Paragon smiles.

"Well then, if you sign this waver i can allow you to start as a Trial Candidate." Paragon says as a data-pad appears.

At that an eager Michael quickly signs it with a fingerprint and his name.

"Welcome to the Forces of Balance: Private Michael." Paragon says to which he raises his hand and Michael gleefully shakes it.

**Flashback End**

After that Michael was given a tight jump-suit which covered the entirety of his body, when he was introduced at the barracks (Even though he won't be officially sleeping there since he will be staying at home.) the soldiers welcomed him and took him out for joining as a Trial Candidate of the military forces, he fainted the second he had his first sip of alcohol showing he is a light drinker.

Once he was initiated Paragon had introduced both him and 100 candidates around the place showing where a majority of the facilities are such as the Armoury, War Factory, Air Strips, Docking Bays, Fleet Construction Yard, Training area and even where the Five Generals offices are.

Once the tour was over he explained as to what to expect in the military, what you need to do, what you must be ordered to do unless you wish to not do it, which is understandable, the consequences of their actions too, needless to say 80% of the candidates had immediately dropped out since they looked like they were gonna pass out.

Over the next few weeks Michael had developed a rhythm, between his time in the Balance Forces, his private studies and his Academy he was one heck of a busy young man, he had made quite a few allies in the forces and higher ranks, though he hasn't met the Generals but he did unfortunately encounter Fear who came by usually to speak to Paragon which is evident by the arguments they have which almost lead to a brawl.

His magic has begun to manifest gradually as well, when he was at a rather optimal level he was told he will be receiving the one thing all students wish to have: Their Gauntlet fully unlocked, you see when someone is given The Gauntlet for the first time a special seal on it that locks away a majority of their magic and slowly releases it when the user has control over it until it gets to the point someone has to unlock it to truly tap into their latent potential, once his Gauntlet was unlocked the Elemental Crystals on his gauntlet shone brightly and he was able to feel the 6 Elements Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Light and Darkness coursing through it, when he was told that his normal magic classes will not be taught and he will instead be moved to a combination between both normal AND elemental magic he was giddy at that since he would be learning about the Six Primal elements.

During the Elemental/Normal magic classes they were being taught by a living and breathing Deity who was a combination of all the six primal elements, the name of the Deity when he was introducing himself was Arcanus and had explained he was a combination of SIX elemental gods who sacrificed themselves to defeat a great evil and had nearly cost his life but was saved before his universe could collapse on itself by Paragon who had sensed the disturbance and gave him a chance at life and to teach any generations of the elements who Michael was excited for, to learn from an actual god? Who would pass up THAT offer!?

Thing's flew by as Michael was busy, he had a perfect life, perfect education, perfect family AND a perfect childhood! What could go wrong?

If only he hadn't volunteered to go with Paragon on a Rescue Mission he would WISH he wouldn't say that as Magic regardless works in unfortunate ways.

**H.A.D.E.S Prison Ship, Operation: Shattered Cells, Michael, Age: 15**

A slightly bleeding Michael ducks behind a piece of fallen metal as a barrage of lasers shoot over the metal barricade to which he levitates a piece of a beam and hurls it getting a chorus of painful yells.

Next to him a couple of Balance Force soldiers are laying down a barrage of fire while he sends out healing magic to them from the few wounds they have.

"How's it looking out there Sergeant?" Michael asks as he applies some magic to him.

"Good, H.A.D.E.S forces are dwindling and the fleet has been broken thanks to Commander paragon's attack, it shouldn't be long before this ship is ours." He Says as he tosses a grenade over to which an explosion is heard.

"And the hostages?" Michael asks as he pulls up a shield made of metal to which he pushes forward and slams it straight into some H.A.D.E.S soldiers with a sickening crunch.

"Just pass this squad and we can rescue the children, the bastard's probably think they can be at us and escape." He says as he gestures for the soldiers to move up.

At that Michael nods and while he summons a moveable magic shield he thinks back to the briefing.

It has been 5 Hours since he was sent on his first mission, after the trial he was officially inducted into the military and since then his training has been more intense than usual, once he had a few more years there was an alert in the base which made all the soldiers snap to attention and attend the Briefing Hall.

Once he reached it there was Paragon with a serious face and an image above him showing a fleet of ships.

Apparently a small town from a distant universe was raided and the children were kidnapped by H.A.D.E.S for more of their cruel mind breaking experiments for their LOKI's, the mission briefing was simple, ambush the fleet and rescue the children and if possible capture the leader of the Prison Ship or if push comes to shove eliminate him, but there was a warning that the enemy could be one of H.A.D.E.S champions, beings with abilities and if he is then Paragon would handle him since he will be spearheading this operation.

At that the soldier's gave a huge "Hurrah!" before they stampede away getting armed for the mission, when Michael was getting ready Paragon came up to him and gave him a smile to which he expects to see the soldier in him during this mission and he gave a salute.

Once all squads and ships were armed and prepared an ambush point was chosen where the fleet would jump to, once the ambush point was set up the ships immediately unleashed missiles that targeted the engines which crippled them from fleeing as well as destroying any Jump Drives, the second they were crippled it turned into a large space battle with each side trading blows.

However after a while Paragon had appeared and unleashed a gigantic torrent of chains that immediately skewered the escort ships targeting both their reactors and the ammo storages destroying them completely, after that attack all the ships surrounded the Prison Ship and Docking pods had slammed into the ship with Balance force squads pouring out.

It has been 10 minutes since Michael got on and his squad has just finished off the last of the Prison Guards.

"Guard are down! Move it!" the sergeant barks as the troops push forward while Michael follows, though he has a rather funny feeling something BAD is going to happen, unaware that small wisps of magic are forming.

**Command Deck.**

A thump of a corpse is heard as Paragon flicks small specks of blood off his shoulder while he looks to the squad with him.

"Keep this doorway secured, no-one gets in and no-one gets out, if someone wants to knock them out or if they are violent kill them regardless, i don't want any shapeshifters in here." Paragon orders.

"Yes Sir!" The squad says in chorus with a salute as they bunker down.

At that he looks to the door before he kicks it open to which a torrent of laser fire greets him to which he effortlessly blocks with his hand before he darts in and elbows one of the crew shattering his ribcage to which he pivots from another barrage before he unholsters his two pistols and guns down the last of the Command Deck officers, after the last shot he looks around the now empty crew deck with his guard up.

Suddenly a figure jumps from somewhere and Paragon twirls around and blocks a kick with his arm.

"Your fast, i am guessing you aren't a normal Commander." Paragon says to which he pushes his attacker away.

"Your very astute Commander Paragon." He says with a smooth voice.

"Hm, I recognise that tone, your Count Lavender, the Vampire who seduces anyone regardless of age or gender, wanted for 20 thousand murders." Paragon says.

"Again, very astute, your highly informed." Lavender comments as a regal looking pale man appears.

"That genocide of half a city was overkill on your part and your Blood Moon plan woulda slaughtered many more had i not sent Dante to interfere." He says with a sneer.

"Can you blame me? I CRAVE blood, if it was a success I would have become a GOD! A god among many vampires, I would have brought the multiverse into a new era but with me as KING!" Lavender says his arms spread out with a smile.

"What do you hope to gain from this alliance with H.A.D.E.S?" Paragon asks as both Lavender and Paragon circle each other eyeing too.

"Why my goals of course, if i help H.A.D.E.S with their plans they will allow me some alone time with some of their younger captives, after all it's what i deeply crave." Lavender says as he licks his lips while Paragon tightens his grip.

"What makes you think i'm going to let you do that? The only thing you will be getting is a one-way ticket to the cycle of rebirth!" Paragon says with a scowl as he enters a battle pose with Lavender doing the same.

"You are welcome to try." Lavender says to which the two lunge and start to exchange blows in a high speed battle in the Command Deck both blocking and parrying at the same time while dodging, the speed is intense that it starts to break the consoles before it goes through the entrance to the deck.

"Follow them!" The Captain of the squad yells as they all rush to follow the Commander.

The fight continues on as both Vampire and Balance Guardian move throughout the ship while anyone unfortunate enough is a casualty in the ensuing brawl.

It continues on until they arrive in a large room with a glowing blue ball which is the Ship's jump drive and core.

"GACH!" Lavender yells as Paragon lands a brutal blow to his chest collapsing his ribcage before he follows up with a brutal piledriver sending the Vampire into the metal floor to which he flips away

"Give it up Lavender and i will make your death quick." Paragon says

The vampire frees himself from the floor and spits out some blood while looking at Paragon.

"Your blood will quench my thirst for eons!" He snarls.

However before they can do another blow for blow match the ship suddenly shakes.

"What the…" Paragon mutters as the ship shakes again.

Suddenly Paragon can detect a MASSIVE amount of energy forming at the ship's core to which both of them look to it.

"Is that thing going to implode!?" Paragon yells, he knows that it HASN'T taken any structural damage unless.

"Theirs magic forming around the core!" Lavender yells in surprise.

Sure enough a foreign magic is wrapping itself around the core to which it expands greatly from it covering the entire ship.

"The energy from the core must be used as a focus, it's going to transport us and the entire ship somewhere!" Paragon says.

"Well i am getting out- GURK!" Lavender is cut off as a gigantic chain has erupted from his chest.

"Nice try, but I won't let you, now PURIFY!" Paragon yells as the Vampire roars in agony as white cracks appear over his entire body before he shatters into bits of light.

As soon as that happens the core suddenly brightens and the entire ship shakes again to which Paragon prepares for the unexpected jump.

"Everyone! Hold onto something! The ship's making an unexpected Jump!" Paragon yells into his ear communicator.

Once that is said the entire ship glows before a pop echoes to which the entire Prison Ship disappears with bewildered ship captains looking around.

**(And thats game! Sorry for the MEGA delay and the unexpected cliffhanger but i wanted to get this outta the way and on Christmas day! So i hope you enjoy and i WILL try to get the next chapter out! Peace!)**


	5. Touchdown

**(Hey all! Sorry for that Cliff Hanger last chapter! Anyway I now present to you Paragon and Michael's Arrival in Michael's old world!)**

The first thing that Paragon awoke to was blaring alarms and flashing red lights as he groans and gets up from the core's metal floor.

Snapping his eyes open he looks around in alarm and his eyes catch a screen with red text.

'**ALERT! PROPULSION ENGINES OFFLINE! IMMINENT COLLISION INBOUND!'**

At that Paragon scowls, it looks like that Teleport warped the entire ship in the atmosphere of a planet and disabled the engines and core and is currently free falling to Multiverse who knows where.

Getting up and cracking his bones he bolts through the nearest doors, he needs to get outside and stop the ship from slamming into something or flatten a village, this wouldn't be the first time he stopped a ship falling from orbit after all.

As he runs by slowly coming to Balance soldiers he activates his communicator.

"All Troops brace for impact, the ship is free falling, I repeat the ship is free falling, wherever you are I suggest you hold on TIGHT! It's going to be a rocky landing." He orders as he manages to navigate through the ship and come across some sealed airlock doors to which he violently kicks off sending the metal doors flying out of the sky and into the cloud layer.

Cracking his knuckles Paragon leaps out of the door before he catches himself in the air before he flies to the front of the ship which is starting to form an impact cone, if the ship lands anything in a 6-km radius will be reduced to ashes, these cores were built to power a damn city and if it implodes it would make the surrounding area uninhabitable as if it was a nuclear bomb.

Bracing himself he outstretches his hands to which the ship crashes into him while still falling to the ground to which he strains slightly to stop it as he puts all his strength into it, as he continues pushing it they breach the cloud layer and he catches a glance of the area, though he only manages to see a medieval style castle but pays it no mind, he has more pressing matters to attend to than an old ruin.

Gritting his teeth he starts pumping large amounts of Multiverse energies to his arms which seems to be slowing the ship but not enough, looking behind him slightly he notices the ship is going to do a hard landing in a large forest, to which he kicks under it slightly angling it so that the nose of the ship doesn't hit, instead the underside will.

As it descends the ship roughly hits the ground which jolts the passengers inside while Paragon strains holding it to which he summons a vast amount of chains to the front and behind the ship to which the ones behind shoot forward and stab right into the ship as if they were grappling hooks while the ones at the front brace against the ship, the combined might of both Paragon and the Chains he summoned slowed it down immensely, after a few seconds of straining the crashing ship grinds to a halt, which is fortunate considering how it nearly crashed into a mountain behind him.

At that he lets out a big sigh of relief as he disappears the chairs letting his arms slump while they hurt slightly from what he did.

"Fucking hell, i hate free falling ship's." he mutters as he breaths heavily while wiping sweat away.

"Sir! You alright!?" His communicator lights up.

At that he sighs before he cracks his shoulders.

"Yea, give me a situation report now." He says as he scans the woods they are now in.

"Few injuries on the soldiers sir but the Medi-Wizards are tending to them, the Prisoners are pretty banged up, the Medic's say they won't be fit for teleportation or Space Travel until they are fully healed."

"Good, what species are they?" Paragon asks as he kicks a pebble away but he narrows his eyes when he spotted a pair of red eyes which quickly scurries away.

"We got mostly human, a couple of Khajiit, some Dwarven children, a few Demons and a few Angel children, though all of them seem to be from our sectors sir, the Demon and Angel ones are from The White City and The Dark Spire." The Captain responds.

"Good, there has been reports of missing Demons and Angels from both Fear and Mira, they'll be happy to see the children safely returned." Paragon says, it's a protocol that any Demon or Angel child must be taken to The White City or The Dark Spire since the avatar's there tend to them.

"Sir, one last thing."

"What?" He asks.

"Something's wrong with Michael Vendril, he started experiencing some sort of pain and we don't know what is causing it but he is heaving due to this." The Captain says with concern.

"Hmm, i'll come have a look, ensure all squads rendezvous in the Cargo Hold." Paragon orders.

"Yes sir." The Captain says as the line ends.

At that Paragon sighed and looked to the night sky.

_Where in the Multiverse are we?_

**Prison Ship Crash site - Forbidden Forest**

It took a while but the Balance Forces and Paragon along with the children managed to get out of the crashed ship, though not before scavenging it for any resources just in case such as food, water and blankets for the children.

"What's the situation on Michael?" Paragon asks as he looks down to an unconscious Michael.

"He's stable sir but he's currently unconscious, though something appears to have merged with his Magical Core, his old one to be precise." The Medic says.

At that Paragon frowns and thinks back.

When Michael Vendril was adopted the Multiverse Magical Energies re-assembled his Magical Core but it still kept a tiny sliver of it, to be precise the old core of his old magic to act as a base since if it tried to make a fresh core it would have killed him or left him magicless.

"Hmm, has it left a distinct trail when it merged with him?" Paragon asks scratching his chin.

"Yes, the trail leads through the forest, it does seem to match the energies that brought us here so I suspect if we follow the trail it will lead us to what is attached to Mr Vendril." The Medic says as she points to the dark forest.

"Hmmm, alright Men pack up everything essential, Rogers i want you to set the Nano Explosives on the ship, Tusker ensure the supplies are ready, Emris watch the perimeter, if it has hostile intent shoot it regardless." Paragon orders.

"Yes Sir!" The 3 soldiers says as they run to do their duties.

"We leave in 5 minutes! I want everything done in that time!" Paragon barks making the marines double time it while the children look around, scared and confused but immediately relax when one of the Medic's use a calming spell.

5 Minutes pass and the group are ready with cylinder's on the ship primed for detonation while the soldiers have floating cargo next to them.

"Move out! Diamond Formation! Medics keep to the middle and VIP's surrounded! Anything moves you kill it!" Paragon says to which they move into the associated formation and before long they march out with their heavy armour filling the silent forest while the Cylinder's activate and the ship is eaten away by a swarm of blue with the Cylinder's following suit and it doesn't take long before the ship is gone as if it was never there.

**Forbidden Forest - High Heights Platoon**

It's been 10 minutes since they left the crash site and the Platoon has kept formation and moving in sync while any child that collapses a medic immediately helps them while Paragon leads the front eyes scanning the forest edge with the eyes of a hawk.

_This forest feels familiar, as if i have been here a dozen times and that castle rings a bell._

As they tred more the faint sound of scuttling is heard to which Paragon gestures the squad to halt with an open hand to which they do and prepare their weapons.

Paragon's eyes scan the area watching for ANY sign of movement while the children in the middle tense up.

Suddenly a bit of water lands on a little Demon Girls nose to which she touches it and see that it feels like saliva and looking up her eyes widen in terror.

"S..S…." she stutters.

"Hey, you alright?" A Medic asks.

"S….S…." she tries to say.

"Hello?" The Medic again asks to which another blob hits her helmet.

"SPIDERS!" She finally yells pointing up to which the canopy lights up with a dozen red eyes.

"Fucking Swarm!"

"TORCH THE CANOPY!" Paragon orders to which they open fire into the tree's not even stopping.

As they fire the spiders start to crawl down with webbing and the tree's while some fall to the ground riddled with laser rounds.

However one gets down and lunges towards a Soldier and before it can munch on him a blue blade pierces it's body before Paragon tosses it aside.

"GO! RUN FOR IT!" He orders as he unholsters his red sword.

"You heard the man, MOVE IT!"

At that the ground moves in sync though a little disorganised as Paragon turns to the Spider horde in front of him.

"First you'll have to get through me!" Paragon says as he brandishes both blades to which he dashes forward and eviscerates a chunk of them before he starts butchering them.

He starts slashing, stabbing and kicking away spiders which accurately dodging any webbing or attacks they throw his way, he stashes a column away from a simple slash while he fires a ball of energy and destroys a big chunk of them, yet no matter how many he kills more appear as if they are a never ending swarm.

'_At this rate i'm gonna have to Torch the whole forest, i gotta get the platoon out first tHEN deal with the spider infestation' _He thinks to which he jumps backwards and lands next to the platoon.

"Find a clearing! I have an idea as to how to deal with our Spider trouble!" He yells as he thrusts a hand to the left blowing a group of spiders away.

"There should be a clearing up ahead sir!"

"Good! Once we reach it bunker down in the middle!"

At that the Platoon double times it and before long they reach the middle of it and have their weapons primed to the edges of the clearing while in the middle Paragon is condensing a large amount of Multiverse energy, while this is going on the Spider Horde has the platoon completely surrounded with their mandibles dripping while the children are beyond scared.

The silence doesn't last long as the spiders charge forward to which the Soldiers open fire and as they close in and a few leap Paragon opens his eyes and thrusts his hands out to the side to which a dome of intense Multiverse Magic explodes from him and rapidly expands over the Platoon harmlessly but for the Spiders they are burnt to a crisp as they fall to the ground completely burnt and before long the dome burns the whole horde of spiders leaving nothing but charred remains.

"Sit-rep, any red blips?" Paragon asks as he shakes some of the excess energy off himself.

"No more sir, radar is clear."

"Good, 5 minute check time then we head out, a horde that size might have a Spider Queen and in these conditions they may be royally angry." He says as he scans the forest with his eyes.

At that the squad does a casualty check on the children and themselves, other than heavy fatigue and some small bruises nothing major.

"Everyone's in healthy condition sir, we are good to go."

"Good work, move out but keep your eyes on the canopy for more." Paragon says to which the platoon moves in sync.

30 Minutes pass and before long they see a light at the end.

"Sir, I can see a light, we may be near a village." The Captain of the Platoon says.

"Good, i wanna know where in the multiverse we are." Paragon says, however at the corner of his eye he notices Michael has woken up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Michael asks groggily.

"I'll fill you in once we are out of these woods, can you stand?" Paragon asks.

"Y...Yea." He says as he shakily gets up from the stretcher.

"Good, we are near a village once there we can ask around and see what our current location is." Paragon says and as he walks forward a giant shadow lunges from the canopy.

"Sir Watch out!" A soldier shouts as he and the rest bring their guns up.

However as it nears Paragon a sudden Squelch is heard and before anyone knew it a gigantic chain skewered of what appears to be a bigger spider than the ones they fought.

"I'm fine." He casually says as the chain flicks the spider away and retracts back into the portal it came from while the children stare eye wided before they clamber over to him in excitement asking what that was and if he can do it again.

"Hey hey, maybe once we are out I can do some tricks but nothing too flashy." Paragon says with a smile, he always gets these reactions with kids and in the end he has to entertain them.

At that they quiet down and get back into the formation and before long the Platoon has cleared the forest and what they witness some would remember (The kids) while the others would look at it idly as if they seen it a dozen times.

The kids are in awe of what appears to be a giant castle on a cliff with a village while Michael is stunned seeing this, Paragon and the soldiers know exactly where they are.

"Figures we land here of all places….." Paragon mutters pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sir...is this?" A soldier asks.

"Yea, keep it quiet from Michael, he may react horribly to them of all people, we don't want him to have a magical breakdown." Paragon orders to which the soldiers nod, they too loathe child abandonment and who knows what Michael would do if he saw his ex-parents.

"Let's head for that village, get some food and some information and possibly some warm clothes for the children, the supplies we have are good but we would need extra supplies for this, who here is capable of cooking?" Paragon asks to which a few of the soldiers stick their hands up.

"Alright, half of us will stay outside the village but semi-near it and set up the camp, the children will stay in the camp too, the other half will come with me to get supplies and information, medics how long till the children are capable of Portal Travel?"

"Maybe a week sir, they are still unstable from H.A.D.E.S vile treatment." One pipes up.

"Good, once they are ready we can contact both Fear and Mira to come collect theirs and we can call on a ship to pick up ours." Paragon says.

"Captains i want you to choose who goes with me and who stays." He says as he looks to the 4 soldiers with blue trimmings and a Captain Insignia.

"Yes Commander."

"Dismissed, be ready in 1 hour." Paragon orders to which they salute and run off to do their tasks while Paragon looks at Hogwarts seeing a figure at a window.

_So the old fossils watching us, he would be surprised that I don't praise him like a deity._

**Hogsmeade - 1 Hour Later**

Half of the platoon and Paragon enter the small town known as Hogsmeade and they see wizards and others walking about though it appears to be packed than usual.

"Right gather round for some orders." Paragon gestures as the soldiers gather around him.

"I want you three to head to that clothes shop." He says pointing to it. "And get all types of children's clothing and whatever blankets there are, looking at between ages 5 - 13, along with other things we can use for the camp." Paragon says to which he hands a bag full of Galleons to them.

"You 4, go to any Fruit, Vegetable and Butchers and bring back a good amount of food, pick whatever we could use, buy the whole shop if you must." He says and hands about 3 bags full of galleons over.

"What about us sir?" one asks.

"You 5, keep an eye out for the old codger and any of his members from the castle, if you see one of em radio me, i will be in the building known as Three Broomsticks Inn, once the two groups are finished meet me there and we can return to camp, You have your orders Dismissed!" Paragon sternly orders to which they salute and run off to do their orders.

Once they run off to do their duties Paragon pockets his hands and heads towards the inn, ignoring the whispers and pointing fingers to him, he's used to being the odd one out given both his attire and weaponry, he also ignores the mutters of 'Muggle' too from stuck up wizards.

As he walks down the street a drunkard bumps into him to which he falls to the ground while Paragon continues walking on.

"Ey! Watch where yer going you idiot! Aren't you going to apologize!?" The drunkard says a bit tipsy.

Seeing that Paragon is continuing on he gets angry and walks up to him and yanked his shoulder.

"I asked if ye-" Suddenly Paragon grabs the offending arm to which he quickly breaks at the elbow with a sickening crack making the Drunkard yell in pain and before long Paragon swings a foot right into the Drunkard's head instantly knocking him out cold while onlookers look wide-eyed at that.

"Maybe if you were sober i would have apologized, you'll wake up tomorrow with one hell of a headache." Paragon calmly says to which he brushes his trenchcoat, pockets his hands and walks off leaving an unconscious man and shocked onlookers.

**Three Broomsticks Inn**

The Three Broomsticks, a popular inn amongst Hogwarts students and one of the busiest buildings in Hogsmeade, currently it is packed more than usual with Students and adults with large amounts of chatter.

The chatter is suddenly halted as the front door is opened and Paragon steps through it, seeing the room is quiet as a church he looks around.

"Don't mind me folks, continue about your business." He says with a neutral tone.

At that the customers and patrons do that, though the chatter is set to hushed with some sending some glances at Paragon, curious of who he is.

Once that is done Paragon walks casually over to the bar where the owner Rosemerta tends to him, though his nose twitches, not at the smell but at some sort of magic has been cast on her.

"Hello handsome, haven't seen you from around before, out of town?" Rosemerta asks.

"Ofcourse, though me and my group are currently camped outside, I'm just here to get a drink and a bit of information." Paragon asks as he slips a Galleon outta his sleeve.

"Sure thing, would you like a Butterbeer or Firewhiskey?" She asks taking the Galleon.

"Eh i'll have a butterbeer." He casually says with a shrug.

"Ofcourse, one butterbeer coming up." Rosemerta says to which she goes to prepare it.

As Paragon waits his ears are at attention to which he starts to catch the husher conversations, even the ones with privacy charms.

"Can't believe that a 5th champion has been chosen."

"Yea, what was the Champions name again?"

"I think it was Harry Potter, i didn't know the Potters had a 2nd son."

"Yea, i always thought they only had one, way i hear it? The Goblet emitted a strong magic and then it subsided, what do you think that was about?"

"Most likely it took the magic from the boy, would hate to be the poor bastard that came across his corpse."

At that Paragon scowls, so his hunch was true, the blasted tin cup brought the ship here, he is surprised the Goblet is capable of Transdimensional Teleportation, though given how much magic it has, it isn't an easy feat bringing a ship that size, he will have to destroy the cup if given the chance, stuff like that is illegal and needs to be destroyed, who knows if it will do it again.

"Here you go Handsome, biggest mug i have too." Rosemerta says as she places a mug full of Butterbeer in front of Paragon.

"Thank you, question is there currently an event going on?" He asks as he takes a sip from the mug.

"You mean you don't know?" Rosemerta asks a bit surprised.

"I don't exactly read the paper or anything." He says.

"Well, currently the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being hosted." She says.

"Ah, I've read up about that, wasn't that discontinued due to the death ratio it had?" He asks.

"Yes, but it was brought back by The Ministry to strengthen the bonds between Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a ticking time bomb for an International Incident if you ask me." Paragon says taking another sip.

"I do agree with you on that, but this one is quite a shock as there is not 3 but 5 champions!" She says with a look of shock.

"Really? And who are these 5 champions if i may ask?" Paragon casually asks though he knows who they are.

"Well the first Champion is Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour, the 2nd one was Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, the 3rd one was Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, the 4th one is our very own Boy-Who-Lived John Potter! And the final one was an entire shock, the lost Potter twin known as Harry Potter." Rosemerta says.

"Lost Potter Twin?" Paragon asks feigning curiosity as he takes a sip.

"Indeed! It has been quite the talk around Magical Britain! Infact even the Potters were shocked at the news." Rosemerta says.

"Hmm, hope the poor kid is alright." He casually says.

"I hope so too." Rosemerta says to which she goes down the bar to tend to more patrons while Paragon continues drinking his butterbeer while he processes this information.

_No doubt the old fart will find a way to have Michael enrolled at Hogwarts or to do a law that would force him to stay in Britain, doubt that'll happen as Multiversal Law trumps Universe law, the blood adoption will nullify their crappy laws here and if they attempt to force him back, well a few dead officials would get the point across._

As Paragon thinks on more plans and what may happen the front door is suddenly kicked open and the same Drunkard from before comes in with some burly wizards though from looking at the reflection in a nearby mug he can tell they ain't the local Aurors, more likely the idiots lackeys.

_Honestly, he didn't learn from his first lesson, maybe a brawl would fix his attitude after I knock his lackeys out and then him, though he may not know what I look like since he was drunk._

"That's the bastard! That's the one that broke my arm and gave me a bloody nose!" The now non-drunk man yells pointing an accusatory finger while Paragon counts 15 men.

_Must be some sort of leader or low life scum._

Paragon nonchalantly drinks his butterbeer ignoring the big brutes crowding around him.

"Excuse me!? No fights in my inn!" Rosemerta shouts as she stands infront of Paragon glaring at the brutes.

They ignore her and before she can yell about calling the Aurors Paragon interrupts her.

"Ma'am, do me a favor and reach into my sleeve." Paragon asks as his hair casts a shadow on his eyes.

"Ummm OK?" she says confused to which she does and pulls out a bag of galleons.

"Keep the bag of Galleons." He says as he nears the sound of knuckles cracking while he grips the mug.

"Why?" She asks wearily.

"For the damages i'm about to impose to your lovely inn." He says with a fierce tone and before anyone can react he slams his mug right into one of the brutes covering their face in broken bits of glass, at that one of the others reacts sending a fist to Paragon who parry's it and slams the moron's face into the counter denting it and leaving a bloody smear.

The other 3 react by going for their wands to which Paragon kicks their arms away with his foot before they can even cast a spell and slams a fist into one of their faces sending him back peddling away while he slams two fists into the other two sending them flying onto some tables sending students screaming away while the patrons inch to the walls of the inn for the ensuing brawl.

"Kill him! Make him bloody!" The Leader yells.

At that the rest surround him while the other 3 he punched and kicked away come over as well.

"13 against one in Unarmed combat huh? I've faced an army of Demons with nothing but my fists, this is just a school yard brawl." Paragon taunts which gets the reaction he wants as one of the brutes charges forward arm swinging.

He merely parries it to the left and breaks it in half and throws him into another one charging him sending them tumbling away while he ducks a fist to which he responds with a powerful fist to the gut making the man cough up blood before he kicks him away and catches two fists from two different men and applies some power to his grip and the satisfying sound of breaking bones is heard making the men scream to which he tosses them away.

One of them comes at him with a chair to which he catches and kicks him away before he slams his temporary weapon hard on a man to his left sending fragments and splinters everywhere while knocking him out cold, another one comes at him before he unleashes an uppercut and a barrage of fists on his torso to which he punches his now beaten body bag into one of the recovering goons.

Suddenly one of the goons grabs him from behind while another infront of him charges forward but before he can even land a punch Paragon stomps hard on his grabber's foot breaking all the bones in it making him scream and let him go to which he ducks and the front goon punches the one that grabbed him and before he can even react Paragon gives him a swift chop to the back of his neck rending him cold.

Looking around he sees just two more and a quivering leader, as he steps forward the two charge him, the first one is immediately downed when Paragon applies more power to an Uppercut that sends him straight into the ceiling while the last brute swings madly at him to which he flawlessly dodges and at the last one he bats the fist away before he gives another punch spinning him around and grabs him in a tight grip before he does a flip and brings the goon's face and body onto the wooden floor giving a sickening impact but it knocked him out cold.

With the goons dispatched off oh wait ...one gets up and before he can do anything Paragon slams a backhand fist into him sending him back into dreamland.

"That your best? If so I may as well give you a painful lesson." Paragon says cracking his knuckles.

"Uhhh...Sorry?" He says to which he whimpers when Paragon gives him a smile.

Suddenly a vicious punch from Paragon sends the leader through the front door destroying it and into a lamp-post bending it.

"Well he should be alive." He mutters as he surveys the damage, he's destroyed most of the furniture in here and sees lots of gobsmacked Patrons.

"Sorry for that folks, rounds on me for the mishap." Paragon casually says as he tosses another bag of Galleons to a wide-eyed Rosemerta who catches it.

As he looks outside he notices his soldier's are back carrying lots of the required items.

"That everything?" He asks

"Yes sir, everything we need."

"Good, alright back to camp." He says giving a universal sign or moving out to which they do.

After a miunte or 2 a multitude of patrons burst out wanting to report what they had just witnessed while a certain beetle is getting one hell of a scoop from what she witnessed.

"Muggle Out-brawls Wizards!"

(And Done! Sorry for the delay folks had some writers block, hope you enjoyed the small brawl and ill see you in the next chapter!)


	6. Preparations

**(Here's another chapter, i had a lot of followers and favourites blow up from that so thank you! ^_^)**

**Camp Outside of Hogsmeade**

Around the temporary camp the Balance Force Soldiers have set up they are in the process of still building it but have set up a majority of tents for living quarters with the slightly bigger one being Paragon's temporary Main Tent for the duration of the stay and the eventual Tri-Wizard tournament, right now he is in front of a table with the Captains and Michael Vendril.

"Report." He sternly says.

"Tents and bedding has been set up sir, the children also have new clothes too, though we had to slightly adjust a few due to their sizes."

"Food has been set up and properly made, the cooks have made a mix of both healthy and meaty foods, we should have a good months of rations for our stay here."

"Perimeter has also been set up, the Magi have set up detection wards that will work though both day AND night, nothing will get in this camp without them knowing."

"We have set up a Communications tent too sir, we already have a channel set to HQ, they will send a ship posthaste to pick up the children once Demon Lord Fear and Arch-Angel Mira have picked up theirs."

"Good, what's the gossip around town? No doubt our presence can't be alluded by morons." He asks knowing a camp this size and people with strange gear will cause quite a gossip train.

"Most that speculate are the MuggleBorns that we are an advanced extraterrestrial race but that theory got blown out of proportion when they saw our human faces, the purebloods seem to be making scathing marks of them being "Superior" and think we would lose easily to them while some did looking at the children with the grin of a predator, mostly on the Angel Children."

At that Paragon scowls, it wouldn't be long before a stupid law or reason to come collect the children pops up, if they try to he will have to make heads roll literally, the children here are under his Militaries protection and are exzempt from the laws here as they weren't born here.

"Uhhh sir permission to speak?" Michael shyly asks.

"Granted, what's wrong Michael?" Paragon asks.

"W...Well i am getting a pull towards the castle and it tingles a bit every time it does, i think something is pulling me towards it." He says before cringing from another pull.

At that he sighs while rubbing the back of his head, he may as well get this over with.

"I was going to let you know at some point but i suppose i need to tell you now, it's also the reason why we are here in the first time." He says.

"M….Me?" He asks with a look of shock and confusion.

Finally, Paragon decides to tell the truth, the reason as to why they came here of all places.

"You've been entered into a Tournament with a high Death Ratio than Wins." He says to which Michael's eyes widen.

"W...What!? But that's impossible! I never entered any tournament! My parents would never let me enter a deadly tournament like this!" He yells with a look of shock.

"You were entered without knowledge, i already know who entered you but regardless it's a binding contract, I can break the contract right now but my hands are tied, I need to locate the binder before i can even break it." He says.

"Well what do you need to break the contract!?" Michael asks in a panic.

"Breaking a Binding Contract can be done in 2 ways: One i can forcibly break it but the one who has been bound will only lose their magic and not their life, Two i can do a more complex way which is to find the object used to initiate the contract and the one who bound your name to it and then i need to confer with the entity who oversaw this which would be Magic itself and deities tend to hide when my presence enters a universe."

"Then how do i get out?" He asks after a few seconds.

"Well if we leave the world the contract will take your magic away, although your magical core is mostly replaced it still will take it, you were taught about old magical cores being used as a base for Multiverse Magic right?" Paragon asks.

He gets a nod.

"Well, my guess is that because of your old core used as a base someone on this world had a sliver of it, my guess is your old Birth Certificate had a magical signature and was used to do it, the only option would be to participate and win this blasted thing." Paragon says.

"Is there any rules for this tournament?" Michael cautiously asks.

"Well apart from your schools teachers not allowed to help not much i know of, the Contract probably had Hogwarts as your school but since you didn't attend Hogwarts we can have you represent the Balance Forces, now although your teachers cannot help out i am allowed to help out and i know of the tasks you will be facing." Paragon says getting a few gasps.

"You mean…." Michael asks in shock at that opportunity.

"That's right, until we get off this world i will prepare you for your trials ahead, I will train you in specific spells and abilities, the trials are rather meager so you shouldn't have a sliver of trouble, be warned however i am a brutal teacher and won't pull any punches." Paragon sternly says getting a shiver from Michael.

Suddenly a Magi bursts in.

"Sir! The detection wards just detected a group of people enter our perimeter heading towards the camp!." He says.

"Looks like the old fart decided to come with his minions, let's go meet them, Zenya have your soldiers position in hidden locations near me, if one of them attempts an attack incapacitate them." Paragon says.

"Yes Sir!" Zenya says saluting.

"Let's go meet our new guests." He says before they walk out.

**10 Minutes Later**

The Group eventually arrives at the front of the camp where two guards are looking at the group.

A tall man with a beard almost as long as his body steps forward.

"Good Day, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, may i ask as to who you are?" Dumbledore asks with a twinkle that makes Paragon wanna poke his eyes out.

"Commander Paragon, leader of this small band of Military Soldiers." He says coldly making the twinkle in his eyes vanish and give him a frown.

"What's a military doing here might I ask?" Dumbledore asks while Paragon feels a very slight annoyance on his impeccable Mental Shields.

"Stranded from a mission and i suggest you keep your Legilimancy probes away from me, unless you want me to make you Mentally Unstable." He coldly says as if it was a fact but rather a threat.

"I don't know what your talking about." Dumbledore innocently puts off.

"Eh now now, uhh Mr Paragon surely you don't have any evidence of this accusation?" A man who Paragon if he recalls to be Cornelius Fudge accompanied by something that even Fear would gag at of what looks to be a toad in a pink cardigan.

"Well if he attempts it again ill carry out my threat regardless of his position now what do you want? And incase your ignorant we are in the process of setting up our temporary camp." Paragon says.

"Wait! I know you! You are the Man who took down 15 wizards with nothing but his hands!" An auror shouts.

"I did, what? You gonna arrest me? I thought self-defence was a universal law but I guess it doesn't apply to certain people." Paragon says giving him a glare to which he shrinks back from.

"Now now, let's not have an argument break down here, Paragon my bo-" He gets cut off as a very sliver of an inch a blue blade is in front of his eyes.

"Try not to treat me like one of your own people, the last one who tried it was left with his entire upper body blown away." Paragon says with venom.

Dumbledore meanwhile is looking at the blade in fear, due to his proximity to it he can feel large amounts of something inside it, untapped or rather sealed away, yet it is brimming with lots of light power, if he had a sword like that he could defeat Voldemort in his own way and be the hero instead.

"That's quite an interesting sword." Dumbledore says looking at the blade with caution.

"It is, you could call it a "Holy" relic if you may due to its ''Light" look." He says to which he sheathes, though Dumbledore did catch a glimpse of his two pistols and his other sword, though he shivered mentally at the red sword and pistol, they practically ooze Dark Magic and could very well end them all, perhaps he can petition Fudge to write up a law to confiscate them.

"Now then, what do you want which i ask again." He asks sternly.

"Right, well you are illegally setting up a camp on Hogwarts and we are here to ensure you pack away and move." Fudge says as he gets his demeanor back.

"Funny, I thought travellers were allowed to stay here, it has happened when Gypsies have been through here back during Hogwarts golden years." Paragon says.

"G...Gypsies have been here!?" Fudge asks in shock.

"Yes, and we fit the category of that rule since we are as you could say "Travellers" but we are stranded and will be here for the foreseeable future." He says.

"I'm afraid that unless i know you aren't a threat to the students I will have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore solemnly says.

"And if i don't? As you can see we have children in this camp." Paragon says gesturing to the ones eating and playing.

"Hem Hem! Then why do you have beasts mixed with them?" The toad asks pointing to the demon children and angel ones along with the other ones that aren't human.

"None of your business and i ask that you don't call them "Beasts" in my presence, unless you want me to reduce you to a tadpole Miss Toad." Paragon says making most of the group choke on that.

At that she screeches that even the soldiers wince at that.

"Aurors! Arrest him!" She screeches making the men a bit reluctant, they look outnumbered and the gear they have is powerful their fighting power is nothing to scoff at, eventually they decide to as they step forward wands out.

At that the guards make a move to take em out but a hand gesture from Paragon halts them to which he steps forward and cracks his knuckles making the Aurors twitch at that, this guy has the presence of a seasoned war veteran with the way he looks, his eyes are like falcons and by the looks of it can put them in the hospital for a month.

"Well? Who wishes to take me on? I won't guarantee I won't turn your bones to dust, my hands have broken more than human bones, in fact I'd say I can snap a dragon scale without problems." Paragon says, he isn't gloating in the slightest, rather he is telling them facts in a bid to get them to back off.

It worked as the Aurors step back and again once Paragon says forward, this continues until Paragon is next to a boulder to which he looks at and sees the Aurors shaking slightly.

"Perhaps a demonstration? See this boulder? If I manage to reduce it to rubble with a finger you will back off." Paragon says tapping on the boulder with no power.

The aurors look at him as if he is insane doubting he even has that much power but one nods though a bit scared.

At that nod he turns to the boulder and brings a closed hand next to it and before long he flicks his finger against it, 1 second later a multitude of cracks appear all over it before it shatters into a pile of rubble.

"Still wanna take me on?" He asks to which the Aurors scamper behind the group.

"That's some impressive power Mr Paragon." Dumbledore says looking at the boulder with worry.

"My own training has helped me in the long run, now if that is all i need to get a training regime for your "5th" champion." Paragon says.

"Wait, Mr Potter is here?!" Dumbledore asks in shock.

"Yes though he goes by Michael Vendril now, infact he is the one over there." Paragon says shooting a thumb to a rather handsome young boy garbed in what appears to be some battle robes and a strange device on his hand.

"Ah! Mr Potter! So Go-"

A crack is heard as an annoyed Paragon slammed his fist into Dumbledore's nose leaving it broken.

"Clearly you need to retire if your ears are that bad, he goes by Michael Vendril now oh and Mr Bagman." Paragon says looking to the supposed man.

"Y...Yes?" He asks in fear.

"Mr Vendril will be representing the Balance Forces and will be trained by me, the rules don't apply to me since i am a Commander than a Teacher, is that clear?" He asks tapping a finger on his arm.

"Yes sir!" Bagman says is fright, this guy actually scares him more than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

"Just a second! Your not going anywhere!" A Voice shouts out as a man with specks and a birds nest of hair which is black appears who Paragon instantly recognizes as James Potter.

"Yes?" Paragon says while he puts a hand on Michael's shoulder when he noticed him tense at his ex-parent.

"My son will be coming home with me!" He orders.

"I'm afraid you lost the right to him years ago, Blood and Magic Disownment can do that to you, and Adoption is truly a wonderful thing." Paragon casually says making the man go red face.

"So you basically kidnapped him!? I'll bet you kidnapped all those other children too! Probably to exp-"

His sentence is cut short as a humongous presence fills the entire area making everyone drop to their knees except the soldiers and Michael who slightly winces.

"You think I kidnapped the boy!? When i was wandering during the fated night he ran to me in terror! He was covered in both bruises and cuts! The boy was running from his so called "Uncle!" and if his uncle didn't kill him then his Disownment would've, the interrogations his parents told me about of those vile creatures were so repulsive that Demon Lord Fear would torture them for YEARS and continue it until he feels satisified! Why I was tempted oh so tempted to give them to him, yet from what i hear from your cesspool of a mouth is biggoted lies! Your head is so full of pomposity it has choked any logic within your tiny brain!" Paragon snarls out as the ground cracks while his soldier's start to struggle.

Stomping over Paragon picks up a struggling James Potter who has gone ghost white all while the chains on the hem of his trench-coat open up slightly and the design on his clothes glows with his eyes glowing slightly.

"I witnessed many experiments and tortures by H.A.D.E.S, to me when I saw that young boy i was about to go Ballistic, when he was called a "Freak" for having magic I nearly went apocalyptic and almost came over just to end your pathetic "Light" family, I even witnessed mind controlled Children slaughter their families due to their own neglect, now if I catch you even an INCH near this camp I will personally kill you without remorse, **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR JAMES POTTER!?**" Paragon bellows sending a small shockwave.

The very pale James Potter weakly nods before he is dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground by Paragon.

"Good, any of you have any questions!?" Paragon asks to the rest.

He gets no response just shaking.

"Good, now scram!" He roars to which they do while James Potter somehow runs away holding his now nearly crushed throat.

The soldiers get up shakily with some grabbing onto nearby poles for support, in all their years they never seen this amount of anger from Commander Paragon, it seems that idiot triggered something in him.

"I'm going to go make your Training Regime Michael, be at the tent in 2 hours." Paragon sternly says.

"Y...Yes sir." Michael says with a gulp while shaking slightly.

At that Paragon walks off towards his tent in a bit of a foul mood, maybe he should pop by the Pub for a drink, a bit of Fire-Whiskey would settle his mood.

**Lake - Between Hogwarts and The Camp.**

2 Hours have passed and both Michael and Paragon are in the centre of the area near the lake.

"Alright Michael, we will be starting this training off rather basic, you know quite a few combat spells right?"

"Yea, I also know a few physical attacks since I can't rely on magical attacks." Michael nervously says.

"Good, I can teach you some of the other techniques, nothing very draining since your core is unable to sustain it, but i can teach you Elemental Armour." He says.

"Elemental Armour!? I was told i wouldn't be learning that till next year!" Michael shouts in disbelief.

"Well with the challenges you will be facing I figured you may as well learn how to bend the elements to protect you." He says.

"What Element am i going to learn for armour?" Michael asks with starry eyes.

"Well the first task will involve a dragon an-"

"A DRAGON!?" He shouts in shock with a look of fear on him.

"Yes, the element you are going to learn will be Fire, if the dragon breathes on you the fire will become yours and protect you from harm, I will also teach you Earth Armour which will give you the physical needs to guard against a dragons attacks and strengthen it to be harder than diamond." He says to which he channels his own magic and clumps of rock suddenly pull forward engulfing him before they melt and become a full set of Obsidian Armour with black plating.

"Whoa! Is that Obsidian!?" Michael asks as he taps and sure enough it is.

"Yes, to make this armour we would need to learn a 3rd element and that is water, but we will start with Fire, then Water and Finally Earth which can make this set of armour for combat." He says to which he dispels the armour and it crumbles to the ground in its base form.

"OK, so how are we going to do this?" Michael eagerly asks.

"We will need to have your body adapt to heat covering you, it's not a simple process and many trainees burn themselves on the first try, if your on fire i'll dunk you in the water behind me and we can try again." He says jabbing a thumb to the lake.

"What about its residents? I heard one of the soldiers mention Mer People." Michael says looking at the lake.

"Taken care off, i left the giant squid alone since it knew when to not pick a fight with me, i woulda left them alone but one of the demon children came over and did a little paddle with their feet which made the Mer People very angry, they attacked all at once so i just ended them there and now and they were part of the Second Task, not sure if it'll still continue but im curious of what Old Fart will use for the Second Task." He says.

"You seem to hate Dumbledore, why?" Michael asks.

"He's manipulative, think of him like a chess Player but he tends to sacrifice lower pawns if they help achieve his goals, he's also the ex-lover of a Dark Lord who will be saved momentarily since a man like that doesn't deserve his current residence, though he may fight it we have ways of rehabilitating people like him, as for why I loathe him, he's pretty much the one who created Voldemort for his own twisted way to gain more fame and his "Greater Good" which is a load of bullcrap." Paragon says.

"Won't he try to make things go his way?"

"Nope, i got enough dirt, information AND a Witness who can attest to my story that Dumbledore will be crucified, and killed mercilessly." Paragon blunty says making Michael shiver, call Paragon what you will but the guys ruthless when it comes to tyrants.

"Now, let's begin training, we will first start with Fire." Paragon says to which he stomps his foot and two portals open up next to him and Michael can feel such burning heat from them but from what he can see he just opened two Portals to two fiery planets.

"What planet's are they?" Michael asks.

"Ignis and Infernus, two Fire Giant Planets, almost as hot as the sun but the fire from them should be good for the training, in fact the Portal's are far enough away that its not turning this place into a sauna." He says.

"OK, now then focus your Magic, not into your Gauntlet but rather yourself, project an aura around your body as if it's like a coat or another layer of skin." He says to which michael nods and closes his eyes as he focuses.

'_Bring out my Aura, Like a layer of skin ...layer of skin….' _Michael thinks as a faint glow surrounds him while small pebbles shake.

"There we go, now calm your mind Michael, keep hold onto that feeling, then once you have a grasp release it when you have the hang of it." Paragon says.

Michael continues doing so but he eventually lets go as he breathes heavily with sweat running down him, using hi Magic like that isn't an easy task, he can see why he wouldn't be ready for it.

"Good, your a quick learner." Paragon comments to which he tosses a bottle of water to Michael who gladly catches it.

"It's not as easy as it looks, it's like I'm straining my muscles." He says panting as he takes a big gulp of water.

"Your exerting your Magic Core, the more you use the aura the less drain you'll put on your Core and eventually it will be as easy as breathing in a way." Paragon says.

After a few minutes for him to catch his breath they resume training.

Eventually after an hour Michael now has a solid blue aura surrounding his body with small pebbles floating near him to which Paragon gives a small clap.

"Brilliant! You sure are a fast learner indeed, most students take 1 - 6 days to learn Aura control." Paragon says with a smile.

Michael breathes heavily but with a faint smile at the praise.

"That'll be enough training for today, tomorrow we will start working on Element Armour Manipulation." He says to which Michael's eyes light up at that prospect.

"HEY!" A very arrogant voice says to which both men turn to see a boy who is a bit pudgy with the same black hair and horrible glasses and black eyes run up to them with a red haired freckled man and a girl with hair that looks as if it needs to be straightened.

"Yes?" Paragon asks with a voice of steel folding his arms while Michael looks confused but drinks some more water.

"What was that?" The pudgy boy says pointing to Michael.

"None of your business, now i ask that you be on your way to your next classes." Paragon says with a glare.

"Do you know who I am!? I am John Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" John arrogantly boasts making Michael freeze.

"Oh? Then how did you get such a "Magnificent" title?" Paragon asks quoting "Magnificent" which seems to have angered him.

"I beat You-Know-Who when i was a child!" John boasts with a smile.

"And what pray tell is his name?" Paragon asks making the group pale.

The group doesn't answer.

"Heh, some Hero, can't even speak the name of the one he vanquished, I can speak my enemies names without so much as stutter, even one that is very well and truly terrifying." Paragon says with a smirk.

"I'll show you! What's this so called "Terrifying" ones name!?" John yells red in the face.

"Yea! I'll bet John can defeat him instead!" The red headed one yells.

"If you must, though i suggest you don't insult him in the same sentence, his name is Demon Lord Fear." Paragon says while John's face screws up while Michael spit-takes, he knows damn well what happens if you insult Fear of all people in the same sentence as his name.

"Demon Lord Fear? What kind of name is that? It sounds like the guy is scared of himself! Why i bet he pisses himself when he hears his own name and when he sees his own reflection he screams like a little girl!" John insults unaware of a very big patch of clouds starts to form with red lightning striking the surrounding area.

"Umm John maybe you sho-" The bushy haired one gets cut off by the red haired one unfortunetly.

"Yea! And ill bet he merely wears armour to be intimidating! I'll bet he's a shrimp in that armour too and is pathetically weak!" The red Haired one shouts.

"Ronald!" She yells until she notices an opening in the sky, deciding to NOT be in the proximity of whatevers opening that she books it to the castle, she'd rather not be in range of whoevers angry.

As the two idiots continue insulting Fear they are totally unaware of a large figure behind them.

"I'll bet his powers are below a squib!" John says.

"**Squib huh? That's a very new insult i haven't heard before." **A Very deep and dark demonic voice says behind the two making them instantly pale and wet themselves.

"I warned you two as to what happens if you insult him, Fear doesn't take too kindly to insults like that as it's an invitation for a royal beating." Paragon chimes in while said demon violently cracks his knuckles making even the distant mountains shake.

"**Yea and because your kids i will break half your bones but no internal injuries." **Fear says with a menacing smile.

"Try not to kill them Fear." Paragon says to which he turns and gesturing to Michael they head back to camp.

"**Now then i want to ask you one simple question." **Fear asks a red aura coating him making the ground shake.

"Y...Yeah?" Ron/John ask.

"**Can you scream like a banshee?" **He asks to which he gives a brutal roar.

His answer was two boys screaming for the high heavens.

They were later admitted to the Medical Wing for 3 Weeks due to the extensive beating from a very pissed off Demon who took great pleasure in breaking their bones.

**(Whew! All done, had to think up a few ways this would go but this was a more simpler way, but yea Michael's training has officially BEGUN! Also i will be making a SPECIAL chapter soon, it's not story related BUT it will allow me to answer any and all questions regarding the characters in this story so it'll be a little Q&A Chapter! If you want the question answered next chapter you'll have to leave a review on the Q&A Chapter and after a set amount of time i will post the Answers Chapter! Peace!)**


	7. Q&A

**(Hey all like i said last Chapter this is the Q&A Chapter! If you have any questions regarding this story and the characters or other things leave a review for this Chapter and I will answer them in the next Chapter, the one who asked the question i will include their name!)**


	8. Reminsticating

**(Hey all! Before we begin this chapter allow me to fill in any questions from the previous chapter.)**

**What Pairing will it Be?: Hmm truth be told I pretty much suck at romantic pairings sometimes since I prefer to be more focused on action but if i would guess it wouldn't be a pureblood since Michael hates stuck up morons who can't tell if they are outmatched, it might be an OC I may make up on the fly but who knows.**

**What is Hermione's role in this?: Good question, my original purpose was to put Hermione in just to try and toss the two idiots some knowledge and back away from Paragon, had they listened they wouldn't be treated like a punching bag by Fear, but i think i'll have her miss know-it-all and probably attempt to boss a HIGH ranking Commander that practically outranks all positions she can think of only to be scared to her britches since Paragon hates people who think they are knowledge superior than anyone else, it reminds him too much of Tyrants who see people as play things.**

**Will the Second Task Happen?: That i'll let you figure out.**

**Why didn't anyone say anything of the disownment?: The Potters publicly declared Harry (Now Michael) a squib and did the whole disownment, it was in the public newspapers and everyone understood, though some secretly hate the potters for this for almost killing an innocent child, oh and trust me their Karma will hit them hard, Paragon knows how to cripple people and knows how politics roll, if he wishes he can have specific people killed without it being traced to him.**

**Who's getting bashed?: Pretty much Purebloods, Dumbledore, Potters, Maybe Snape, and anyone on the tip of my tongue.**

**Will you update A Displaced Summoner?: Sadly no, i've fallen rather out of touch of the game Brave Frontier so its in Hiatus. **

**Also to the moron who completely trash talked one of my stories Fillers exist for a reason, they fill in certain blanks for people out of the loop and that story was back when I was still learning to write Fanfiction Stories, if you wanna make a better story go ahead, or if you hate it don't bring some toxic reviews to my Stories, my stories have been getting good criticism and I tend to keep it that way.**

**OK Rant and questions over, if you have more questions pop it in this Chapter and itll be answered next Chapter!)**

**A Few weeks later - First Task**

A Calm and collected Michael is Meditating in the tent, the training Paragon has put him through will be put to the highest of tests, looking back he can recall what has happened over the past few weeks.

After Paragon had him get a grasp of his Aura he moved him onto applying a Gravitational Effect to his Aura which took approximately 2 days, the purpose of the Gravitational Effect is to have the Element's cling to him as if he is a planet in space but leave a thin line around him so he doesn't get injured from his own Armour which happens frequently as Gravitational Effects are very difficult to apply as you need to match it to how a Planet's is like.

It took him awhile but he was able to produce the needed effect but it was rather draining to keep it constantly up, though Paragon mentioned that although draining it acts like his Aura, meaning the more he uses it and masters it the less he will feel the drain.

Once he has both the Aura and Gravitational Effect learned they finally moved onto Element Armour, Michael had to admit that it was an exciting thing, he was even more hyped when Paragon mentioned that Masters of Element Armour Manipulation can conjure a Titan and fight in it all while not suffering any damage, this was quickly shown when Paragon conjured a Titan made from both Earth AND Water that was as big as Hogwarts itself, their was quite a bit of chaos when the students got a scary wakeup call from a giant outside the school.

When they begun Paragon started him off easily by tossing small pebbles at him which he couldn't get a grasp off and they hit him if only slightly, he did explain that the trick to Element Armour Manipulation is to have the Aura act instinctively, have it develop the ability to make the armour, since it's connected to his mind he needs to send the mental commands to it in order for it to work.

Seeing what Paragon had meant Michael attempted to create the Mental Link to his Aura which he managed to do in 1 hour, once he created it they started off small with pebbles which clung to his Aura but fell off after a second to which Paragon mentioned that he hasn't applied much force to it, he tried it again with that much the only thing he accidentally did was bring a huge boulder to him which almost crushed him if Paragon hadn't stopped it to which he says too much and told him to think of perhaps an even balance between the two factors, too little it wouldn't stick too long while too much would make him a magnet for the elements, eventually it took a few tries (And a few bruises) before he managed to find the correct factor for it which eventually he managed to create an Earth Armour made of pebbles.

Once he had a bit of practice of doing some of the Earth Pebble Armour they moved onto grabbing clumps of the earth itself, pebbles don't exactly offer much protection but Earth itself may, the goal of it was for Michael to take chunks of the earth and bring it towards him, the hard part of it is to de-attach the bits of earth and how much he needs to do it, an example was shown when Paragon took clumps of Earth around them and formed some armour around him to which he understood how much he would need.

It took him nearly a week to do this as the bits of Earth were part of an entire planet but eventually he managed to de-attach a decent size of Earth to which Paragon mentions that the next part is to break the piece apart to more manageable chunks which will then be automatically used to form the armour, it did take a day to apply a Telekinesis to it and break it down but he managed to break the chunk of Earth and his Aura had automatically formed the armour around him when it sensed the correct sizes and in a mere moment his first Elemental Armour was formed, however after 5 seconds of him forming it he collapsed from exhaustion while Paragon smiled at the progress they made and decided to let him rest for a day.

During his rest day their was quite a commotion in front of the base and Michael recognized one of the voices being that girl who was with his Ex-brother and his friend, he can still recall that situation along with how scared she got when Paragon vented his anger at her and beat her when she foolishly attempted to "Challenge" him.

**Flashback - Camp**

A Relaxing Michael is sitting in his Tent reading a book about Elemental Manipulation when he heard a lot of arguing at the entrance of the camp.

"I DEMAND that I speak to your leader this instance!" A loud and annoying voice shouts which Michael recognizes as the girl who he saw when Paragon was teaching him Aura, getting up he puts his book away and goes to investigate what she wants.

As Michael exits his tent he notices Paragon walking nearby and goes to ask him what's going on.

"What's going on?" Michael asks.

"Apparently a noisy student wishes to speak with me, it's the same girl from before that was with your Ex-brother, the one trying to warn him about not speaking ill of Fear which didn't exactly work out for him." He says though Michael can tell Paragon was in the middle of a nap, it's not uncommon for him to take a nap since its a daily occurrence, he would hate to be the person who awakens a sleeping Guardian.

"Your not going to hit her are you?" Michael cautiously asks.

"No, but I do make exceptions to certain Women if they piss me off." He says before they eventually reach the front of the camp to see the two guards standing like Statues looking on ignoring the whining student.

"I said I want to speak to your Commander!" she yells getting red in the fact and if Michael can tell steam is billowing out of her ears.

"Muffle your damn Loud Speaker of a voice i'm right here!" Paragon snarls as he stomps over to which the two soldiers instantly salute and make way for him, they really don't want to be near him when he had just woken up from a nap.

"Perfect timing! My name i-"

"Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, Miss Know-It-All and the Castle's apparent Banshee by the sounds of your vocal cords." Paragon bluntly says making the nearby soldiers and Michael choke at that insult while trying to hold their laughter.

"Wha- How dare you!" she shouts making the nearby soldiers wince despite the anti-sound wards on them.

"What do you want Miss Banshee?" Paragon asks giving her a glare to which she shrinks before she regains her composure which to Paragon reeks of pomposity.

"Well i demand that you leave the grounds of Hogwarts, your antics have been making some chaos at the school and many students are wanting you to leave." She orders with a smirk.

A minute passes before Paragon bursts out laughing with the rest of the soldiers doing the same, surely she cannot be serious?

"Tell me Miss Granger, what is your Military rank?" Paragon asks giving her a glare with a mix of seriousness in it.

"Well i am a Fourth Year Gryffindor so I don't hold a military rank bu-"

"Then what makes you think you can command a Commander? My rank outranks you on a whole other level, I command a fully functional Military that I have led for decades, so tell me Miss Granger, how are you going to ORDER me from here hm?" Paragon says with a smile.

"W..Well as a Commander you surely must understand the safety of innocents and Civilians right?" She asks a bit of a shake in her tone.

"That's correct, however there hasn't been any reports of injuries by my troops has there? Well regardless of Demon Lord Fear, his jurisdiction is something else and can be a bit agitated if you know how to push the correct buttons." Paragon offhandedly says making her shudder at the injuries he made.

"W..Well i still demand you leave these grounds this instant or else!" She shouts making the troops give a sharp breath at that, surely she's not going to challenge the Commander of all people?

"Or else what?" Paragon asks starting to get annoyed with this Banshee.

"Or...Or else ill duel you to get out of here!" She shouts

The reaction is instant as the soldiers gasped at that while the children talk about what she just proclaimed.

"Surely you cannot be serious, what advantage would you have against me of all people? Or has that confrontation at that Inn left your mind?" He asks sarcastically.

"I have magic and from what i heard you merely used Brute Strength!" She cockily says but her skin turns a white pale as she sees something that is impossible to do.

Paragon is holding a sphere of pure energy in his left hand while bouncing it in said left hand.

"Oh? I may use brute strength but I do own an energy that isn't like magic, care to try your luck with me? I won't go easy on a girl like you no matter what morals." He venomously says.

"I..It's a trick! One of your soldiers must be projecting it!" she spews in a last ditch effort.

At that he sighs before he gestures his soldiers to back away to which they do.

"Must I show a demonstration to get through that thick skull of yours?" He says.

"Wait, what are yo-"

She gets cut off as Paragon drops the sphere in front of him and before it can get halfway past him he slams an upper kick into the sphere before it is sent sky high, the second its at a reasonable height it detonates generating a gigantic explosion in the sky with a shockwave breezing through the area and shaking the distant mountains and the tree's before the explosion subsides.

"That a good enough demonstration?" He asks.

She promptly faints to which a round of laughter is heard.

**Flashback End**

After that Fiasco Hermione never went near the camp, though she did shudder when she saw him near the lake or other places outside the castle.

Though the "Demonstration" did upset the idiotic Purebloods who came with the whole Auror unit to arrest Paragon for that and citing he used "Dark" magic, though the energy he used is a mix of dark and Light magic but to them it was "Dark".

After a while of listening to fudge's demands and Aurors moving to arrest him of all people Paragon decided to make one hell of an example, he did it in a way to get the point across: He beat the ENTIRE Auror unit black and blue and shattering their bones, after a few minutes the entire group was on the ground down for the count while the only people that were left standing was Dumbledore, Fudge, The Toad and the Potters minus their son who is still being treated, he did allow medics to come collect them but warned the next time they attempted to use their own jurisdiction he would take drastic measures to make sure they get the damn point across.

Michael knows what Paragon meant by that, afterall he was told the drastic measures Paragon would use is "Assassination", despite him being a guardian of balance he does have a special branch of Hitmen who specialise in taking out their targets quick and clean, the most efficient and plain Hitmen Paragon has is Agent 47, a man who is a contract killer and knows how to set a scene, he's read up on Agent 47's Hits and he must admit they were rather clean and didn't link him to anything, he can tell it won't be long till Paragon contracts Fudge or Dumbledore who in his mind deserve to die since they have been trying to force them out of here and get him back to his "Loving" family.

Another thing that happened is that both Demon Lord Fear and ArchAngel Mira have came to pick up the children for their own sides and the arrival of these two individuals was ...interesting since that toad from before arrived with some Aurors and Fudge and demanded that the creatures be killed, though Paragon couldn't stop Fear from making a mess of things.

**Flashback - Day of the Pickup.**

It was 10 in the morning and Michael was doing some Aura training with Paragon when all of a sudden two portals opened up which were both blue and red indicating they are portals from The Dark Spire and The White City, a figure steps out from each and they are an Angel Guard and a Demon Soldier, though when both came out they gave each a glare but turned their attention to Paragon.

"Commander Paragon, message from Lady Mira, she says she will be here at 12 to pick up the Angel Children." The Angel Guard says with a light voice.

"**The same with Lord Fear." **The Demon soldier says with a heavy voice.

"Alright, tell them to be here, i will arrive with them 30 minutes before the appointed time giving them a chance to have the families brought together." He says.

The two of them nod before they re-enter the portals to which they close.

"Looks like training is put on hold today Michael, let's go tell the children the good news" He says.

"Yes sir." Michael says to which he packs up his stuff and heads back to camp with him, unaware of a certain old man staring at them from his office.

**Two hours Later**

It's Been 2 hours since the announcement, when Paragon told the children they were ecstatic to learn that they are going home! But best of all their realms leader's are coming to PERSONALLY pick them up!

Paragon did say that the non-demons/angel children will be picked up tomorrow by a Carrier which will have their families who are distraught ever since the incident.

As the children are assembling at the pick-up point two Squads of Auror's and Fudge, Dumbledore, the Toad AND the Potters arrive with looks of both curiosity and annoyance along with being all high and mighty.

"Mr Paragon, may I ask why you have assembled the "Children" from your camp here along with some of your soldiers?" Fudge nervously asks looking at the soldiers with a weary look.

"Pick up." He bluntly says while he checks the digital watch on his command console on his arm.

"Pick up? Who may I ask is picking up the Children?" Dumbledore asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"You'll see, bear in mind that one of them is prone to attacks and insults, trigger him and I won't stop him, that especially goes for you Miss Toad." Paragon says giving Umbridge a glare to which she splutters.

"H...How dare you insult ME! A High official in the ministry!" She shrieks making the Aurors wince, though they won't exactly attempt to arrest him, his fists pack like a giant and they recently came out of St Mungo's.

"Quiet, the children are starting to get scared by you." He Says offhandedly as some of them hide behind the soldiers and him too.

"Tch, creatures like them shouldn't be scared if a man li-" James Potter is cut off as two HUMONGOUS energies are felt making the entire area shake and making the group of wizards bow to their knees with sweat pouring down.

"W...What is this D...dark magic?" An Auror asks struggling.

"That, is one of them." He says before two flashes are seen in front of the lake before a red and blue portal opens up.

Stepping out from the blue portal is a woman that is by far a gorgeous, with a curved body that can put anyone to shame with a set of gold and silver armour on her, she has long silky hair with a beautiful face with blue eyes while four large white wings extend from her back, the wizards instantly recognise her as an Angel, she also has a calming Aura.

"Greetings Commander Paragon, I have come for my young charges to escort to the White City." She says with a melodic voice.

"You too Archangel Mira, we just need to wait for Fear to come out then we can begin the transfer." He says to which she scowls slightly before nodding.

"Very well." She says

They didn't have to wait long before a dark and twisted Aura fills the area squashing the calming aura and making the wizards shake uncontrollably before a heavy metal boot steps out from the portal and a large and muscular being comes out which the wizards instantly recognise due to the fact he beat up two students: Demon Lord Fear.

"**I'm here, had to calm the stupid nobles down when i told them i would be meeting with Mira, they kept demanding i kill her." **Fear says clearly annoyed.

"I'm guessing you told them about the Multiversal Treaty?" Paragon asks, after the Multiversal War both Fear and Mira had to sign a peace treaty with Paragon overseeing it, the treaty states that both factions will not go to war ever again and will not support any rogue groups.

"**Yea but they kept insinuating it's fake, anyway let's get this over with." **Fear says while sending a glance at Mira.

She sends the same, both of them may be polar opposites but they have one thing in common:They both care greatly for children.

"Alright, Demon Children go towards Demon Lord Fear, Angel Children go towards ArchAngel Mira, once all are accounted for you can depart." Paragon says to which the children nod and run towards their respective leaders all while chattering excitedly.

"Everyone accounted for?" Paragon asks.

"**All 20 are accounted for." **Fear says after a head count.

"Wait...20? I only have 19." Mira says.

Paragon counts the Angel children and she's right, 19 kids.

"**Sure you didn't leave one at the camp by accident?" **Fear asks.

"I'm sure, lemme do a pulse." Paragon says before he lets off a miniscule of his energy that pulses throughout the entire area.

Fortunately he found her and for some reason she is in Hogwarts in a room with 3 Wizards, by the looks of it kid ones too.

"Looks like she is in the castle somehow, 3 kids have her surrounded and by the looks of it, she's scared." Paragon says with a frown while Mira looks apocalyptic.

Before she can even say anything Fear suddenly vanishes.

"Oh boy…." Paragon mutters with a facepalm.

Not even 1 minute three blood curdling screams emit from the castle before a grinning Fear returns with a small bit of blood on his chest plate appears with a bloody bag in his hand and a shaken Angel Girl whose clothes are ripped.

"Dare I ask?" Paragon says almost dreading the answer.

"**Found the girl about to get raped by some ferret and two brutes, when i pushed him away he starting spouting about his "Father" and said something about getting me killed, when i told him to fuck off he sent a strange spell at me which just pinged off, i retalitated and cut off their prime jewels." **Fear says with a very sickening grin holding the bag which is dripping making Paragon wince, OK he has to admit Malfoy and his goons deserved it but there's no way stopping Fear from doing a cruel act like that ...plus he hates kids about to be raped.

"Y...you did what!?" Fudge yells in disbelief.

"Aurors Arrest him!" The Toad screeches to which the Aurors look at Fear who smiles sadistically making them pale, no way in hell are they going to go toe-to-toe with a guy like that, plus he may just mutilate them horrifically, especially that gigantic sword on his back, that thing looks like it can sever a dragon!

"I think that would be a bad idea Miss Umbridge." Dumbledore says, for once in his life he agrees with that statement, that Demon radiates a power that makes both him, Grindelward AND Voldemort look like squibs and he knows how to effectively use it, he may be able to face him but his brute strength alone could potentially shatter his entire body in one blow.

"Then i'll do it myself!" She screeches as she takes out her wand and sends a cutting curse towards Fear to which it just bounces off his chest plate.

Nobody moves, only the sound of the wind and breathing is heard.

Fear suddenly smirks. "**Well i guess i know your wish." **He says before he vanishes and reappears infront of Umbridge and in a quick flash his sword separated her entire arm from her body making a fountain of blood pour out making her scream in pain but it's quickly muffled when Fear grabs her head with his hand.

"**I wonder...if i pop your head will it be Red Blood or Green Blood?" **He asks with a grin paling her eyes widen. "**Let's find out." **He says as he starts to apply pressure to her head making her scream muffled while battering her last arm on his hand and before anyone knew.

SQUELCH!

Her entire body stiffens as Fear's hand instantly crushes her head leaving a now headless body which drops to the ground making the Children scream.

"**Well i guess it's red after all, she IS a human!" **He says with a smirk before vanishing and reappearing next to the portal.

The entire wizard group is silent but their jaws have dropped in aghast while both Fear and Mira enter the portals with the children before they close leaving a silent field and a facepalming Paragon.

_I'm not going to get a single ounce of sleep am i?_

**Flashback over**

Thanks to that Fiasco Fudge went nuclear and started demanding the arrest of Fear but due to him being unreachable he settled for Paragon, but nobody dared to arrest him as he had the strength to single-handedly take down a whole Auror unit and Hogsmeade's residents were terrified of him too especially at the Inn where he stayed there for a night drinking Fire Whiskey as if it was water, though a few Aurors did pop by and tell him to pass a congratulations on to Fear for ending Umbridge.

The weeks rolled by with Paragon extensively training Michael who has been getting more and more prepared for the First Task, it took a lot of time but eventually he mastered Elemental Armour, he was ready for the First Task.

"Michael." Paragon's voice says as he enters his tent knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asks.

"It's time." He says with a monotone voice.

At that he nods and equips his Gauntlet, when the Weighing of the Wands came he baffled everyone when he said he doesn't use a wand and instead uses a Gauntlet which focuses both the Elements and Spells, the protest to ban his Gauntlet was immediately squashed when Paragon unleashed his own power which made everyone shut up and it was reluctantly allowed.

Getting out of the tent he looks around and notices the remaining children but with Adults playing with them, when it came time to take them home they DEMANDED to watch Michael in his tournament to which the adults agreed wholeheartedly wanting to watch the boy who saved their children in action, even the soldiers stayed.

As he walks through the camp he gives a couple of High-Fives to a few soldiers and spins a few kids around when they asked, eventually he exits the camp where Paragon is and the both of them head to where the First Task is.

It's time For the Tri-Wizard Tournament to Officially begins.

**(Bip Bip Bip! Hey all! Sorry for this mini-cliffhanger but i wanted to save the next chapter for the Task, i hope you enjoy this and see ya'll next time!)**


	9. First Task

**(Howdy all!**

**First of all I deeply wish to apologise for the delay. I had some writer's block and when I got over it my mother suddenly passed away. I kinda don't wanna go into detail but i'm over it but still hurt which may explain my future long delays.**

**Can the pairing be with Fleur?: Hmm i dunno, tbh if someone wanted to date Michael they would have to travel interdimensionally to Libra as that's where he is and unless they know a forbidden spell capable of ripping apart space and time i kinda doubt it, unless they can't stay in that universe due to political threats in which case Paragon would allow them entry as Libra is a city that allows ALL races.**

**Without further adieu the first Task and Aftermath is shown!)**

As the group continues heading to where the First Task is Michael is privately nervous, despite the fact he has a wide arsenal of spells this is his first fight with a dragon, though truth be told he was told by Paragon that this is nothing but a normal dragon, compared to the dragons from Skyrim this one shouldn't be overly powerful.

"You look nervous." Paragon says, noticing his eyes quivering slightly which snaps him outta his thoughts.

"Y...Yea, I mean this is my first fight against a creature such as a dragon, I mean sure I've read up on them but I am just nervous that I might fail." He says his voice slightly wavering.

"You should steel your emotions Michael, although emotions can fuel many things they can be a bit of a hindrance in a fight as they can turn it either way." Paragon says with conviction while a group of wizards let them through.

"How would that help me sir?" Michael asks, curious.

"If you steel your emotions one can take on anything, some enemies can turn your own emotions against you and use them to defeat you, take Fear for instance, as his name suggests he preys on the emotion known as "Fear", when he feels a tiny spec of that he gains incredible power, this is known as "Emotion Magic" which is very powerful and difficult to control as one individual can only choose one emotion to gain a benefit." He says.

"What about you?"

"Me? Well my emotion is "Love", i know a strange one but my "love" is a deep connection to Angelica, my conviction to guard and protect her is what fuels me, if she were to fall ...i would enter an emotional state that I cannot control." He says while his hands grip.

"Have you entered that state before?" Michael asks.

"Yes, it was during the final battle of the Multiversal War, it was me at full power verse the Dark Demon God of Evil: Jazeldir, i had the upper hand as i kept powering up but his millenia of experience and knowledge gave him the incredible advantage, however my fight was all for naught as I was on the ground heavily injured and drained." He says,

"W...What happened next?" Michael asks with a small stutter.

"Before i say it you must know one thing of us: The main purpose of "The Three" which is what Me, Mira and Fear are is we are "Avatar's" for our bosses abilities, Fear is the avatar for Jazeldir, Mira is the Avatar for Lux who represents all of Good while i represent Duxius, the creator of the Multiverse, you see we have a hidden state that we cannot reach by any means and requires a special way to trigger it, both Fear and Mira can enter the state when their "God's" decide to intervene which is very rare and can dominate the battlefield, however mine is very unique, to trigger mine I have to be on the verge of Death and the closest person that i treasure fatality injured, I would enter a rather drastic emotional state and black out." He says somberly.

"You ...Mean…" Michael says piecing it together.

"Yes, Angelica blocked a fatal attack from Jazeldir and i had an emotional trigger which turned me into my Avatar Form which is known as the "infinity-God" god state, kinda fits as Duxius is the god of creation, when i woke up i had a tearful Angelica fully healed clinging to my chest crying while in front of us was a sealed gate with Jazeldir behind it, later when I returned to base Angelica told me that Duxius came out and sealed away his own son and told me how it was triggered which kinda hurts my pride by a bit as I tend to gain my own power." He says,

"It must've been quite a shock when Duxius came out to help." Michael says with a smile.

"It is, his power is limitless and even i couldn't dent him if i wanted to." He says as they notice they are nearing the arena for the first task to which Paragon frowns at it.

"I know wizards are utter morons but this is beyond stupid." Michael comments as he notices the entire arena is made of wood. Wood! Even a steel arena would perfectly work and with the amount of noise from the crowds there will be a very pissed of dragon, coupled with the nest he may have his hands full during the task.

"Remember, keep your vigilance up and remember what you were taught with Elemental Armour, if i detect any foul play from the stands or Dumbledore i will intervene instantly, though the old fossil won't attempt to intervene he may use a proxy." Paragon says which he gestures to the soldiers with him to take up positions around the arena in disguises to which they nod before they press a button on their suits instantly disguising themselves as Muggleborns before they split up.

"Right." Michael says with a nod to which the both of them enter.

**First Task Arena - Prep Room**

As the group enter they would notice the Champions who are: Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory and the so called "Boy-Who-Lived" John Potter, all the champions seem to be with their Headmaster and Parents, most likely to give them luck.

"I hope we aren't late." Paragon chimes in getting everyone's attention to which the Potters scowl at Paragon and Michael.

"No no! You are just in time!" Bagman says with a nervous smile.

"Good." He merely says to which Paragon and Michael go to an unoccupied area of the tent.

"Anything i should know sir?" Michael asks.

"Try not to get cooked, though Fear and Mira are betting ten thousand Multiverse flicks on you, though Fear bet Fifteen thousand if you kill the dragon." He says making Michael widen his eyes

"I never knew this was a betting game as well." Michael says, but he is surprised when Paragon lifts his hand with the gauntlet and waves his hand on it to which he feels more power coursing through it.

"Took off the Limiter on the gauntlet, since you progressed well i asked your Principal and he gave the go ahead, try not to use the gems too much as they tend to overheat a lot." He says.

"Thanks!" Michael says with a smile.

"Excuse me dear." A Chalk-board of a voice says to which both of them turn to see one of the ugliest women ever, in fact she resembles a very ugly hag.

"Can we help you Miss skeeter?" Paragon asks, joy the scathing reporter he loathes, he didn't like that article she made of him insticating a brawl to which a few threats to her editor amended it.

"Yes, could I perhaps ask your young charge some questions?" She asks with a smile that makes Paragon wanna slice it off and burn it.

"Sorry but any questions you would ask are strictly confidential, Military business." He says before they both show their back to her.

"Oh come now Deary, i merely wish to know where exactly the boy has been." Skeeter says.

At that Paragon thinks, what he is thinking is whether to just deck her right here or just give her a bit of information which could either ruin the potters or Dumbledore, the most shocking bit of information he can give would be a memory of that fatal night when Voldemort had attacked.

Finally he decides on something.

"I won't tell you where he was buuut i can give you ONE bit of information that may send the entire world into a frenzy." Paragon says with a ghost of a smile which Michael recognizes that Paragon has a plan in mind.

Suddenly a small barrier enshrouds the two silencing any form of noise to which the Champions frown at while Paragon tells Rita what she wants to hear which needless to say makes her mouth drop and Michael looking wide-eyed at what he is giving.

Finally close to 10 minutes the barrier drops with a giggly Rita running off, she would want to get this published right away!

"Sir, was it really necessary to say that information?" Michael asks.

"You'll thank me later, it'll at least give us some breathing room in the future." Paragon says.

"**Never thought you of all people would be devious." **A Deep voice says.

"He is an Avatar of balance, of course he would be doing that." Another voice says but melodic to which the two turn.

There, they see both Arch-Angel Mira and Demon Lord Fear both with their perspective guards.

"Mira, Fear, may i ask as to what you are doing here?" Paragon asks, usually when a meet-up like this happens it means that a Multiversal Threat has appeared.

Multiversal Threats are a rarity, they are threats that would take all three of them to destroy, when all three of them are battling one of these threats their teamwork is astronomical and can take on anything, Fear and Mira may be polar opposites but they let their pride go when it comes to working together.

"**To witness that brat in this tournament of course! I am showing this back in the Dark Spire! The frigging brats back at home wanted to see him in action!" **Fear says but with a scowl.

"The same with the ones in The White City, even the High Council have surprisingly given an interest in Young Michael, i have a feeling they may even offer him an apprenticeship if he survives this." Mira says making Michael cough at that.

"The old dust-heads are interested in a Mortal Tournament? I sincerely hope they have learned their lesson, not after the Catastrophe they did all those years ago." Paragon says making Mira grimace.

The Catastrophe was something that nearly made Paragon level The White City, the Council did something behind Mira's back and sent kidnappers who abducted Angelica to which a enraged Paragon stormed the White City thinking Mira of all people decided to kidnap her, when Mira came across Paragon in the city who managed to devastate the Ring Guard he was already in a enraged state and when Mira tried to ask him why he was doing this he started accusing her of kidnapping Angelica to which Mira tried to calm him down which ended up both Avatars having a battle that almost destroyed the City, it was when a tearful Angelica appeared before he in his Link 4 State ended Mira and started to explain what really happened, fortunately Mira understood Paragon's anger and the both of them had confronted the Council to which they merely found out that only one of them was responsible and was promptly stripped of everything he had and tossed into a mortal world.

"They have no desire to bring forth your wrath." Mira states firmly.

"I do hope so." Paragon says with a frown.

A cough is heard being Paragon to which they all turn and see Dumbledore and some Aurors.

"If you are here to arrest one of us I would highly suggest you think about your life choices. Fear clearly killed someone easily while I beat a whole Auror unit down, don't tempt yourself with Mira, she may be Light but she can kick your ass if she feels like it." Paragon says.

"I would agree with Paragon, my swordsmanship and archery is exceptional." Mira says gesturing to a bow she has on her back and a long elegant rapier on her waist which makes the Aurors shudder, a Angel in the form of a woman is more scary than a normal woman.

"No need, i merely wish to know if your "Guests" are here to watch the tournament and won't cause any trouble, you understand as a Headmaster my duties are the students safety." Dumbledore says with a twinkle which makes Fear do a gag sound.

"Oh really? For a Headmaster who is the supposed "Next Merlin" you aren't doing well with your job, I can name many instances where you did a piss poor job." Paragon says with a rather bored look.

"And what are these "Instances" Mr Paragon?" Dumbledore asks.

"First Year: Troll in the Castle nearly killed a Muggleborn witch, Cerberus in the school, you hide a priceless Artefact in the Castle known as the Philosopher's Stone, you let a Voldemort possessed teacher in your school, Second Year: You hired a laughable excuse of a professor to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts, Students were being terrified by a basilisk of all things, you didn't bother going down to the chamber of secrets to do battle with it and instead let arrogant boy there deal with it and he decided to pilfer it's remains, Third Year: Peter Pettigrew escaped and you ALLOWED the ministry to deploy a SWARM of dementors around the school with some nearly having their soul sucked and this year the tournament, if this was the REAL world you would be sacked 50 times more and barred from any educational institute." Paragon says.

"And do you ha-"

"Don't bullshit me Dumbass, i know my contacts and ways to get my information, don't fuck with the wrong guy." Paragon venomously spits out.

"**Can I hurt him? I'll only lob off his arms." **Fear asks his giant sword resting on his shoulder gleaming.

"Tempting but no." Paragon says, making Fear holster his sword annoyed.

"If that is all I wish to speak to Michael a bit more." Paragon says to which he turns his back making James Potter go red and bring his wand out a curse on his tongue.

Only for him to scream in pain as a white arrow is sticking out of his arm and everyone looks to Mira, her bow out and the string vanishing with the glare of a hawk.

"You're lucky it wasn't your testicles." She says as she holsters her bow.

Fear merely chuckles at that which makes everyone quiver from that.

"Enough, you two should go get your seats." Paragon says while James is taken away by Madam Pompfrey.

They both nod but not before Fear with a savage grin does a gesture of a slit throat before pointing to his sword indicating he would gut them if they try anything before he continues on.

"I'll head up too, try not to blow your Gauntlet up and analyze the Champions that go in, you may see a strategy or how they work." Paragon says to which Michael salutes before he walks off.

Once Paragon disappears Michael sits down and starts to look his Gauntlet over while concentrating to grasp his raw untapped power, he feels like a battery with all this power, though he wasn't kidding since if he puts in too much power he could lose a hand or arm.

"My boy, do you really associate with them on a daily basis?" Dumbledore asks with a twinkle.

Michael ignores him, focused on his work.

"Hey! Loser! He was talking to you!" John yells who strides over and puts his hand on Michael's gauntlet to which he is blasted away with a scorch on his hand.

"Better get that checked, Magical Anti-Theft wards on this leave permanent marks if not treated in 24 hours." Michael off-handedly says as he calibrates the input for the gems to be efficient since each Gauntlet when fully unlocked will allow the user to regulate how much magic is used in the spells, the more magic in them the stronger the spell.

"That seems to be quite a tool Michael." Fleur pipes in (I can't do Fleur's french so don't complain!)

"It's a standard Gauntlet designed for all Magi Students or recruits, this is the Military Gauntlet designed for combat." Michael says as he conjures a small flame on his finger tips before he has them swirl around his Gauntlet before he makes them disappear, satisfied that the magic input for Fire is perfect to which he focuses on the Earth one trying to ensure its durable enough to resist a Dragon's physical and elemental abilities.

"Then that is cheating! You are perhaps using an item that can cheat and conjure up help or maybe give you a great advantage!" James accuses.

At that Michael looks up with a bored look.

"The only thing that my Commander did was unlock the limitations on my gauntlet, there's nothing cheatable on this, all of the Gauntlet's can't be modified without the express permission from him or the Magi Leader." Michael says before he twitches a finger and a rock shoots from the ground and breaks into tiny pebbles before he hovers them around him and puts them in a smile pile, satisfied that the two elements he would be using for this match is ready he stops before he crosses his legs and gets into a Meditation Stance.

The wizards merely bristle at that but hold their tongue, hoping that one of the Laws that Albus may try to pass will force him to stay.

Ten minutes pass before Bagman comes in with a sack which Michael can sense animated dragons inside, part of being what he is is that he is more sensitive to other magics such as that.

"Now then, inside this bag will be your chosen dragon which you will face, the objective of this task is to obtain a Golden Egg from the dragon's nest, your score will be based on how fast and efficient you are." He says,

"Excuse me Mr Bagman but are you sure having dragons of all creatures here is a good idea?" Michael asks.

"Of Course Mr Vendril! The Dragon Tamers are experts and ca-"

"I know about the Dragon Tamers but you're being illogical and are missing the key points. 1. The Arena is entirely made out of wood and given how dragons breathe FIRE it's a mess waiting to start, 2. It is a NESTING mother and from what i know and witnessed from Commander Paragon's experience with them they become VICIOUS to protect the eggs and 3. Noise, with the crowd going wild it will agitate the dragon even more and make it go into a frenzy, if a champion comes out unscatched i will be impressed given the nature of them." Michael says while crossing his arms, one can tell he is angered by the wizards' "Illogical" tactic with the task.

The other champions (Minus John Potter who bristles at that) have a thoughtful look at that, he makes quite a valid point and although he insulted them slightly of being unscatched from that he did make critical points with the Arena and the setting.

"Now, Mr Vendril the wood is specially enchanted to withstand fire." Dumbledore says.

"He does make a point," Fleur says.

"It would have been better if the arena was made of Metal, Wood can break easily from a Dragon's tail." Viktor Krum says as he taps a piece of wood next to him getting a hollow sound.

"I rest my case Dumbledore...But since British Wizards lack logic, I am glad I was adopted , otherwise I wouldn't have any brains left." Michael says to which Fleur and Viktor cover their mouths at that since it is entirely true while the British champions frown at that.

"Now now, everyone please, put your hand in and you will get your dragon." Bagman says nervously, the last thing he wants is there to be spells flung.

(The order goes like in the Movie but Michael will have something different.)

When Michael pulls out his dragon he raises an eyebrow at it, he sees that the dragon he pulled out is one of the most dangerous breeds yet, the miniature dragon he holds has three heads and silver scales, if he recalls this is the Tri-Hydrarian Dragon, very deadly compared to the Hungarian Horntail, hes thankful that he did his research on dragon species especially this one.

"Now that everyone has selected their dragon the one who selected theirs first will go, followed by the 2nd one and so forth until the last one who selected theirs will go out." Bagman says.

All of them nod while the non-contestants leave, though a glare is sent Michaels' way by the Potters who he thoroughly ignores and he sits at his corner to meditate while also preparing his strategy.

Eventually he senses a presence to which he opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow as he sees a tall woman in white armour with Red +'s on her shoulders and her front, he recognises it as one of the Medic's the balance forces has.

"I'm guessing the Commander has tasked you to oversee any injuries I have during my tasks?" Michael asks.

"Yes, he is adamant i treat only your wounds or others if they wish, he is afraid the Medi-witch Madam Pompfrey may be influenced by Dumbledore." She says as she gestures to the small device attached to her arm and the tank on her back with a green-blueish liquid which he knows is a special Gel that rapidly boosts the regeneration in the victim while also replacing dead cells, problem is they can't restore missing limbs, though that is in development.

"Very well." Michael says to which she moves and stands next to him.

25 Minutes pass and before long it is Michael's turn, though he did know it was his when John came in shouting his hair got fried and DEMANDED attention.

"Try to be careful with the fire Mr Vendril, although I can heal burns it's a painful procedure to heal it despite the Numbing effect." The Medic says to which he nods.

"You! I Demand you heal me this instant!" John shouts to The Medic.

She doesn't budge, though Michael can tell she doesn't like being ordered around by a spoiled brat.

"I said i am ORDERING you to heal me!" John says, his face going red.

"Best of luck Mr Vendril." The Medic says giving Michael a nod who returns the gesture before he walks out, it's time for a show.

**Arena**

As Michael steps out he blocks the sun from his eyes before they rapidly adjust, like he said before the arena is mostly made out of wood with large amounts of noise, he is going to have a tough moment with the dragon.

"And now ladies and gentlemen! We give you the final champion! Michael Vendril who is here to represent the Forces of Balance! A muggle military from a different world!" The voice of bagman announces making Michael frown, the guy is too happy and he just painted a big target on his back, he knows that Paragon doesn't like broadcasting his military like that, they are a Military not a god damn show!

Looking around he can see all three of the Avatar's, Fear, Mira and Paragon each with a neutral look, though Fear's sadistic smile brings a chill to his spine while Paragon has more of a annoyed look, though it's most likely from Bagman's announcement, he can tell Paragon is going to have some very few choice words with Bagman which would involve threatening to break half of his bones, Mira though looks to have the very neutral look with a lot of female and male wizards looking and ogling her, she truly is a beauty given her race and if he recalls Paragon did say she disemboweled anyone who tried to flirt with her.

Getting to the matter at hand which is the 3 headed dragon he rubs his wrist as he channels power to his gauntlet with a focused face, he has to be extra cautious with this dragon, watch his flanks and calculate his approach, one wrong move and he will be the dragon's next meal.

The dragon looks by far bigger than the Hungarian Horntail and more nastier, he briefly recalls Paragon saying he has the ability to speak to anything that's a snake or lizard, but considering how it's got the temper to rival a fire elemental it wouldn't work, he does recall Paragon taking him to the Dragon's and speaking to them offering them freedom if they allow Michael to get the golden egg unharmed, all of them agreed but the Tri-Hydrarian denied helping him even under the pretense of Paragon threatening to take all of it's scales off but it was adamant.

"Begin!" Bagman Announces to which Michael darts forward to which the dragon roars, accepting the challenge to which it breathes fire at him.

Michael, seeing this conjures up wind and sends it to the side away from him making him sweat slightly showing the fire is rather hot while he summons up a set of Earth around him taking the blow from the tail making him skid a few feet away to which he slams a rocky fist into the tail making the dragon roar in pain as he uses wind currents to boost him towards the egg.

A roar makes him turn to the right to which he propels himself into the air narrowly avoiding a head and in retaliation he boosts down with the air currents straight onto the head making a sickening crunch echo through the area, he can tell that he just crushed the dragon's head given how he just slammed down with the strength of a wrecking ball.

The other 2 heads give off fierce roars at the loss of the head rocking the entire arena making people panic while Michael frowns, he knew that losing a head like that would anger it but he didn't expect it to be THAT bad.

Shaking his head he glares at the Dragon while channeling more magic into his gauntlet, though he glances at the chain connected to the dragon, it looks rather shoddy in a way it can snap under a certain amount of pressure, with a burst of wind he charges forward while forming a shield of magic around himself which manages to block the fire from cooking him.

Once the fire disperses he bursts out of the Shield and flips over the dragon landing next to the nest to which he grabs the egg and using a bit of the Gravity Spell attaches it to himself and turns to the dragon and notices it is blocking his way to which summoning more Rocks he attaches them to him forming a fresh layer of earthen armour, it looks like he has to go through the dragon if he wants to leave and given how he just crushed one of the heads it won't calm down anytime soon.

"Alright, come at me…" Michael mutters, although he could teleport to the other side he doesn't wish to risk a rampaging dragon trying to chase him.

"Atta boy Michael." Paragon mutters with a smile.

"**Don't see why the kid can't just teleport to the other side and leave." **Fear comments.

"The dragon, because he killed one of the heads it is in an enraged state and won't stop till he is dead, your forgetting he is enlisted into my military and the code to protect the innocent is engraved into him, he knows a problem when he sees one." Paragon says.

"**Heh, well this'll be a show, a mortal taking on a dragon that size." **Fear says with a grin, the kid's got his respect if only slightly.

Deciding to take the first move Michael shoots forward from a Air Current he made to which the Dragon fires two fireballs to which he dodges by channeling wind into his legs and propelling himself into the air followed by slamming a rocky fist into one of the remaining 2 heads making the dragon stagger off balance.

Seeing that golden opportunity Michael raises his gauntlet channeling a very large amount of magic into it to which a raw spear made of pure magic forms above him and with a yell he hurls it towards the dragon to which getting its bearings back manages to dodge it at the last second and pounces Michael slamming a claw forcibly onto his chest shattering the armour and making him cough out a bit of blood while the dragon prepares a blast of fire in it's mouth.

"Paragon…." Mira says.

"Watch." He plainly says.

However before the dragon could let out the blast of fire Michael coughs before he smirks.

"You let your guard down…." He says with a bloody smirk making the Dragon swivel it's final head around and widen its eyes.

SQUELCH!

The arena goes deathly silent as everyone is staring wide eyed at the dragon and the new addition to its head: The Same spear that Michael threw is sticking out of the back of it's throat to which the dragon collapses to the ground with a loud thud.

Silence fills the entire arena with everyone shocked as anything, never has anyone killed a dragon in single combat.

Wordlessly Michael tosses the claw off him before he shakily gets up with the remains of the armour crumbling off him, he looks around and at the Arena before he wordlessly limps to the exit holding his side.

**First Task Arena - Prep Room**

A limping Michael walks in clutching his side to which the Medic immediately helps him over to his corner.

"Hmm, nothing too major save for a cracked rib or two, some scorch marks and scrapes are there too much it shouldn't take long for me to heal you Mr Vendril." The Medic says as she gets to work in healing Michael from his injuries.

The champions however look at Michael with looks of shock, who could blame them, Michael DID take on a dragon and kill it, though John seems to be bristling in anger, whether it was due to Michael killing a dragon or his strength it is hard to tell.

"I must admit, you did a pretty good job Michael." Paragon says entering with both Fear and Mira.

"Commander!" Michael says standing straight and saluting before he winces from his pains.

"At ease, that was impressive work Michael, to take on a dragon yourself, especially one of that caliber is not an easy feat." Paragon says, making Michael blush slightly at the praise.

"Thank you sir." Michael says.

"**Impressive, for a mortal." **Fear says with a grin making Michael gulp at that.

"Uhhh thank you for your praise Lord Fear." Michael says, he always has a shiver up his spine when Fear grins like that.

"Paragon, do you happen to know what the 2nd task may be? If I recall you seemed to have slaughtered a group of Mer People when you came to this world." Mira asks.

"Good question Mira, then why the egg? Michael I need that Egg if that is alright with you." Paragon asks.

"Sure sir." Michael says to which he tosses the egg over to which Paragon catches and inspects.

"Hmm, the 2nd task would have been to save someone you treasure from the lake, however why would they use the egg still?" Paragon asks scratching his chin.

"**Maybe we gotta break the egg?" **Fear asks.

"I'll have the scientists at home look into this and see what they can discover, but i'll look into the lake just in-case." Paragon says.

"I'm afraid Mr Paragon that you cannot take that egg with you."

Everyone turns to see Dumbledore and some Aurors with him.

"And may i ask why?" Paragon asks.

"Because that egg is needed for the 2nd task." Dumbledore says.

"Oh? Is there something inside of it?" He asks.

"I'm afraid i cannot say."

"I see, well i'm still taking it." Paragon says.

"If you try to leave with that egg I'm afraid I will have to arrest you." Dumbledore says.

"Try, I'll beat those Aurors black and blue like that whole unit." He says to which he cracks his knuckles making the Aurors pale, they just got out of the hospital.

"Which also reminds me, we are here to arrest Mr Vendril."

"For what? Killing a dragon? Unless you are going senile that dragon was enraged for what Michael did to it's head, had he left you would have a very angry dragon running amock." He says, this old geezer is REALLY starting to piss him off.

"That was one of the last dragons from that species and he just dropped their numbers to 4." Dumbledore says.

"So? If you're going to bitch about that then you clearly lost it, now then I need to take Michael back to the camp so he can recuperate." Paragon says.

"I won't let you leave this room!" Dumbledore booms.

At that Paragon sighs, he soooo wants to just kill him but he can't.

"Michael hold onto me." Paragon says to which Fear and Mira know what exactly he's going to do along with the Medic.

He does so.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dumbledore questions.

"Teleporting." He says before Fear, Mira, Paragon, Michael and the Medic vanish before their very eyes leaving an angry Dumbledore.

**(A/N i'm sooooo sorry for the delay folks but i finally got this chapter done!**

**Also I'm a bit bored during this Pandemic, so if anyone's got a Roleplay Forum i can join lemme know! You just gotta deal with my one-of-a-kind Character!**

**Peace!)**


	10. Flashbacks and Prep!

**(Hey all, i apologise for the delay from my next chapter but life gets in my way along with inspiration which is hard to do, anyway on with the story.)**

**Balance Force Camp - Commander's Tent**

Scribbling away at some late work Paragon leans back into his chair with a long sigh, these 2 weeks have been hectic and he has seen much worse in his years as a Guardian and Commander.

For Starters, after teleporting away with Michael, Fear, Mira and the Medic, Dumbledore went off the deep end, he kept coming to the camp DEMANDING that Michael turn himself in for killing the dragon, all the threats, eye twinkles and wand waving wasn't enough to even antagonise the guards at the front, he even tried to sneak into the camp at night when everyone was asleep which horribly backfired due to the fact a dozen runes are used as the camp's magical defence, he got kicked out roughly by some annoyed but sleepy guards.

The Minister was going as senile and stupid as Dumbledore, he even tried to send Unspeakables against him but they were atleast more smarter than the Auror's and denied doing it, though they did decide to obey him but when they reached the camp they decided to not try to arrest anyone lest get a beating and instead just decided to sit in the camp until it was time to go, they did have a few good stories heard from some of the soldier's, though they did stiffen when Paragon walked by and were expecting a bloody beating, but instead he just nodded at them before continuing on which made them breath a long sigh of relief.

When they got back to The Minister they merely said they tried and ran back to the Department before he could blow a gasket, maybe they should just leave the Department and join his forces, atleast they won't get constantly yelled at by a greedy Minister and a senile old man who would manipulate them.

Another thing that was a surprise was Paragon decided to give a surprise visit to the one person who at least has more brains than both Fudge and Dumbledore.

**Flashback - Ministry - Department of Magical Law Enforcement.**

A Haggered Amelia Bones walks into her office after Fudge had pestered her to send Auror's after the talk of the whole wizarding world who had made headlines, not to mention with the amount of Auror's she currently has she is surprised there is much of a department left after Lucius Malfoy had decided to put poison in his ear as usual, as Fudge had decided to cut the department's budget again which made her fire more Aurors which was hard to do.

"Rough Day?"

"You don't know the ha-" She stops mid sentence as she opens her eyes to see Paragon sitting at her desk, his feet propped up lazily.

"Yo." He says with a casual wave to which she takes out her wand and points it at him.

"How'd you get in my office!?" She shouts.

"Put that wand away please, I have no quarrels harming a woman if they decide to threaten me Miss Bones." Paragon says ignoring the wand.

"You're currently the talk of the whole Wizarding World and you stroll into my office! You put my whole entire Auror Unit in the Hospital!" She yells.

"Although that's a fair point i had to get a point across to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb….." He says, he knew that didn't scare them away or make them think twice since they are stubborn to the end.

"You coulda scared them away or...something!" she shouts, her wand still pointing.

"They threatened to harm innocents and had wands out, it was either that or I let innocents get hurt to which I will be forced to spill blood." He coldly says, making her shiver.

At that she reluctantly lowers her wand but still keeps it out.

"What do you want?" She says with a glare.

"If you have a seat i will tell you why i am here." He says gesturing to the chair.

She looks at it and looks at it reluctantly.

"Oh come on, I didn't put a trap on it. If you are wondering or have any of my soldiers invisible in here and if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be speaking to me with a head." He says with a deadpan.

After a minute she takes the risk and sits in the chair expecting it to explode but hasn't.

"Good, now then are you ready to hear why i am here?" He says with a smile.

At that she nods, with her still glaring.

"Tell me, what's the financial stability of your department?" He asks, catching her off guard.

"W...Well it was at 50% stable but just recently Fudge slashed it in half so it's now 25% stable due to him, I had to fire more Aurors today due to this." She says with a scowl.

"Well, I have a solution to fixing that, tell me how would you like enough money to keep it stable for a very very long time?" He says to which she widens her eyes.

"Are you serious? Where the heck are you going to get that kind of money!?" she yells slamming her hands on the desk.

He doesn't answer but merely raises his hand making her back away ready to fire a Stunner, but he merely snaps his fingers and 6 Portals open up and very large safes appear from them.

"Go ahead, open one of them." He says with a gesture.

She looks at them shocked, wondering how he got them here but she carefully goes to one of them and opens it, expecting to see an empty safe, but what she sees makes her jaw drop.

Inside the safe is a gigantic room filled to the brim of Sickles, Knuts and Galleons as high as the ceiling, all of them are gleaming and glittering.

"Why are you giving me this? Wouldn't this go to much better people?" She asks, turning around to Paragon.

"I have enough money to go around, plus I hate how unstable your department is due to greedy people like Fudge, not to mention Lucius is intentionally doing this for when his lord returns there would be no-one to oppose him." He says.

She looks back into the safe and then the other safes and after some heavy thinking….

"I'll take it." She says to which Paragon smiles.

**Flashback End**

After that she was able to rehire many Aurors thanks to the money he had donated, he even suggested that she up the training instead of using old tactics to which she didn't hesitate to agree on and had asked him for advice to which he suggested a few retired Drill Sergeants he knows and she was able to get in contact with them to which they agreed when Paragon suggested them.

He did expect Fudge to demand that Amelia hand over the money he gave but a quick burst from Paragon's power sent the Minister running to his office, though Amelia nearly collapsed he quickly helped her and decided to depart to help with other things.

The next thing he did was start to hunt a few Horcruxes, he knows Tom Riddle will return at the end of this tournament and he wants to nip his immortality in the bag, the bastard had a tombstone the minute he dabbled in defiling the laws of mortality and he would be glad to kill him for this, though he will leave him to Michael, if he was able to kill a dragon he sure as hell can kill a resurrected Dark Lord.

The first Horcrux he wanted to nip was the necklace which was at 12 Grimmauld where a certain Marauder tends to stay at, he did get a nasty surprise when Paragon showed up with Michael, especially during a Order Meeting, they also got shocked he was immune to the Fidelius Charm.

**Flashback Start**

"So, Sir we are here to destroy a "Horcrux" which can make anyone immortal?" Michael asks as the both of them stand in front of 12 Grimmauld.

"Close, a Horcrux is an abomination of splitting your soul into fragments, it's a way to achieve immortality, if they are left undisturbed the user can be alive for a long time, fortunately they aren't invincible and can be destroyed like anything else." He says.

"So is that why you asked ArchAngel Mira for a vial of pure Angel Tears?" He asks, looking to a vial of white on his belt.

"Yes, it's one of the items used to completely destroy dark artefacts such as a Horcrux, a single drop from the vial can purify the locket of the Horcrux without destroying the locket in the process, think of it as exorcising." He says.

"And why did you bring me here if it's not too much trouble to ask?" Michael asks looking at the apartment.

"Think of this as training, this will be your first encounter with a Dark Object such as this, not to mention one of the exams for the academy is to exorcise a Dark Object, plus i will be a witness to it." He says making Michael widen his eyes.

"I see, and how come people are walking past this place if it looks very decrepit?" Michael asks pointing to muggles walking past it.

"A spell is placed upon it called the Fidelius Charm, a powerful spell that can hide stuff or buildings and only those who are given permission can see it, Muggles however can't see it." He says.

"And we can see it because….?"

"I am immune to spells such as this and you are in close proximity of me, i can break the charm if i wish by exerting a fair amount of power, but that'll give a fair amount of chaos, which we don't want, if they annoy us and they want a example i would do it." He says to which he steps forward to the Apartment with Michael following swiftly.

"I can detect multiple locking charms on the door." Michael says peering at said door.

The only response from Paragon is to snap his fingers and the locking charms fall apart and it opens.

"Come." He commands to which Michael follows.

As the two of them entered they would feel the uncomfortable magic of the place trying to force them out.

"Ah yes, I forgot this place has ancient magics that kick out anyone that doesn't have permission, it's a rather uncomfortable thing Michael, you could lose an ear or limb if it manages to force you out." He says shrugging the magic away from him.

"So, how are we going to find this locket?" Michael asks looking at the decrepit house, it has seen better days.

"There is a House Elf here that was the personal favourite of a certain black here, problem is he detests anyone given his upbringing and he won't appear unless we ask Sirius Black your ex-godfather to summon him." He says making Michael scowl at that name.

"Do we have to ask him?" Michael asks.

"Yes, though it's just to merely confirm if it is even alive given who uses this place as a meeting place." He says making Michael sigh in relief, he really doesn't want to let Sirius have a favor from Paragon.

The two of them eventually walk forward and as they get near the dining room they hear the sound of laughter and the screeching of a harpie.

"I was hoping the Weasley Brood wasn't here, guess my hopes were destroyed." He says.

"Weasley Brood….?" Michael asks, confused.

"Basically it's a family of 7 children, their mother has the shrieking voice of a damn harpie and banshee combined together, they are friends of your former family."

"Oh, do i have to cover my ears?" Michael asks, getting ready to cover them.

"No need, if she screeches i can jab her throat and it will silence her until we are finished here, not permanent mind you, i ain't as cruel as Fear." Paragon says.

Michael nods at that to which Paragon taps the entrance to the dining room making all the noise in there become silent.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything important." He casually asks to which all wands are drawn and pointing at him.

"How did you get in here?!" Sirius Black shouts, tip of his wand glowing.

"Oh put those wands away before I snap them in a blink of an eye, I merely came to do a small errand and I can leave you be." Paragon says as all of them tense at that threat.

"Now, there is no need for threats and violence, I suggest we put our wands down like he says and talk like gentlemen." Dumbledore says with an eye twinkle making Paragon gag at that.

"Do what he says, the last thing Black wants is to clean the blood off these walls." He says.

"We have you outnumbered!" Molly screeches making Michael wince.

"I've taken on 50 grown adults in a similar situation and I walked out without a scratch, do you really think you have the tactical advantage Miss Banshee?" Paragon says making Molly splutter and before she can utter a curse a snap from Paragon's fingers makes a magical collar appear around her neck.

"What Dark Magic is that!?" Sirius Black yells, though inwardly he's happy at that.

"A Basic Silencer Spell, it's used to silence inmates who are rather noisy in my prisons, now are you going to tell me what I wish to know?" Paragon asks with an eye roll making the rest of the group glare at him including the Potters who glare at Michael.

"Like i would tell you anything given the trouble you've caused us!" Sirius snarls making Paragon sigh at that.

Before he can respond to that remark he notices a movement in Sirius's eye and slams a elbow into a now revealed Remus Lupin crushing his nose and sending him flying into a wall knocking him out cold.

"Letting him borrow the Potter's invisibility cloak huh? That trick would'a fooled anyone else but I have the eyes of a hawk and I can see even the tiniest movements in your eyes." He says as he picks up the now revealed cloak.

"Give that back! That's a Potter Family Heirloom!" James Potter snarls pointing his wand.

Paragon's mere response is to hold up the cloak before a small blue flame appears at the tip of his hand before the cloak disintegrates and the sound of shrieking is heard.

"Was a Heirloom, that's one Deathly Hallows off my list." He says he can expect an angry Death at his tent for this.

"Now, before i start sending fists and breaking bones tell me this: Is the House Elf known as Kreacher still alive?" He asks as he exerts a very faint ounce of his power which makes the ancient house creak from his display.

Sirius's only response is to gulp and nod.

"Good, call him." Paragon asks.

Sirius nods and shouts "Kreacher!"

A small pop is heard from the silent room as a disgusting looking elf like creature appears.

"Disgraceful Black Heir calls me?" Kreacher says.

Paragon clear's his throat getting Kreacher's attention to which the elf widens his eyes and starts to bow before Paragon.

"Mighty Powerful One! You honor Kreacher with your Presence!" Kreacher says making Paragon scrunch his nose up, right he forgot House Elf's are more sensitive to magic than anyone else on this planet.

"Kreacher, your Master Rabastion Black told you to hide a locket and try to destroy it right?" Paragon casually asks making the wizards lower their wands at that wondering why he is interested in a locket of all things.

The House Elf merely nods eagerly.

"Bring it here along with a small table, this young boy is going to do the task for you." Paragon says gesturing to Michael.

Kreacher merely nods before he disappears with a pop.

"Mr Paragon, may i ask why you are looking for this Locket?" Dumbledore asks twinkling.

"Doing your damn job you old coot." He casually says.

"And what job may that be?" He asks with a twinkle.

He merely looks at him with a glare making him rear his head back at that glare, he looks furiously angry and he does the correct idea and is quiet.

A pop fills the room and Kreacher appears with a table and a locket that practically ooze's Dark Magic making Michael shiver at that.

"Get used to it Michael, the Dark Magic i can sense from that reminds me of one of Fear's torture methods for traitors." Paragon says.

"A...And what is that method?" Michael hesitantly asks.

"You know of the legend of Prometheus?" Paragon asks.

"Y..yeah, wait is that the method he uses!?" Michael shouts.

"Sorta, his method is more…..painful, instead of a liver he instead chains his victim to a core of a sun, he then curses them with immortality and only their torso, organs and head are immune to the sun melting them, his limbs on the other hand are vulnerable, at the beginning of each day they are melted off to the stumps and at the end of the day they are instantly regrown, a nasty torture method and one of his most favourite." He says making Michael go white at that with the rest of the Wizards shaking at that, how could anyone do that?

"So….So how do i do this?" Michael asks, gulping looking at the sinister locket.

"Simple, a single drop of Angel Tear's will rip apart the soul fragment attached to the locket and purify it of all evil, no ritual's or anything are required, you merely need a drop." He says as he holds out the vial to Michael who takes it.

"Hey! Why does he get to do it!? I should do it since I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" John Potter boasts making his toad boy Ron nod his head.

"Toddlers should zip it." Paragon says, making the two of them bristle.

"Go ahead Michael, don't worry about any severe backlash, the Angel Tear will do the rest." Paragon says placing the locket on the small table Kreacher brought.

Michael merely nods before he step forward, his training practically makes him more sensitive to this type of Magic, once he is close he uncorks the vial and a wisp of light emits from the vial soothing the entire room and making the house creak due to dark magic engraved in it, wordlessly Michael tips it only slightly with a single drop coming out with it impacting the locket to which a loud shriek is heard from it before a soul fragment escapes from it before it shatters like glass.

"Well that went well, I was expecting it to become a wraith and attempt to destroy us." Paragon casually says making everyone snap to attention.

"Does that usually happen Commander?" Michael asks corking the vial.

"Depends on the soul fragment's strength, they tend to make a mess but I kill them before they even have a chance to cause chaos or possess someone and given how that fragment of Riddle's has been inside this locket for who knows how long it hasn't gained any strength." He says as he takes the locket and pockets it.

"I must ask you to give us that locket Mr Paragon." Dumbledore asks.

"Sorry but it's a Spoil, it's ours given how we had to do your job, now then if you must know we have a few more Horcruxes to hunt before Riddle returns." Paragon says as he snaps his fingers and a portal opens up making everyone point their wands.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sirius Black yells.

At that Paragon sighs.

"Last. Warning. Wands down and zip it or I will do something that may make your entire wizarding world in a panic." Paragon says as he twirls around glaring at everyone while Kreacher babbles incoherently with thanks.

The only response Paragon got is John Potter being an idiot firing a stunner at Paragon which bounces off him.

No-one moves or speaks as Paragon closes his eyes.

"Bad move, hope you can obliviate the crowds outside!" He yells to which he grabs Michael by the shoulder and back pedals into the portal which closes as a dozen stunners slam to where it once was.

"Wait, what did he mean by "Crowds" outside?" Remus groggily asks as he grabs a nearby table for support.

The answer is the wards around the Apartment shuddering as everyone feels the wards collapsing like a pile of cards to which Sirius runs to the nearby window and pales dramatically.

"That bastard planned this!" He yells pointing to the outside as crowds of people in a parade seem to look at the place shimmering in.

This is going to be a long cleanup.

**Flashback Over**

He gives a slight chuckle at that, that was one of the rare times he tends to break character and cause some slight chaos, he remembers a dozen Aurors had to be called in to obliviate all those people but it was well worth it, even Fear gave a belly laugh from that since one of his favourite past times is to mess with mortals like that, though Amelia Bones did get angry at that when she came by the camp screaming her head off.

The next Horcrux that was hunted was Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, he woulda asked Fear to fetch it but the idiot said he would just blow the entire area up instead of fetching it which he decided to go with Michael and get it instead, he really doesn't a crater the size of texas on Earth, thats a clean up he doesn't want to do.

When the two of them arrived they detected a mountain of protective charms around the cabin where the ring was, some of them apparently were connected to hidden Demon Portals which caught him by surprise when 80 - 100 Demons came out of nowhere when he triggered it to which he had to go on a large fight with them with Michael lending support, eventually after a 15 minute battle the area around the cabin was covered in corpse's.

Once the charms and any traps were disabled the two of them went into the Cabin which gave off a aura of pure darkness which nearly made Michael hurl from that to which he was ordered to stand outside before he fainted to which he gladly did while Paragon moved to the spot where the ring was and picked it up, including the next deathly hallows: The Resurrection Stone.

He was expecting to find the Resurrection Stone since destroying the Deathly Hallows is one of his secondary objectives, they may be unbreakable but using a small bit of Hakai from the Dragon Ball Super universe and his own he can destroy pretty much anything even if it was made by Death himself, once he brings the two of them out he placed the ring on the ground and gestured for Michael to destroy it with a Angel Tear while he destroyed the Resurrection Stone with ease.

With the Ring Horcrux gone and the Second Deathly Hallows gotten rid of the two of them have decided to get back to camp and they had an unexpected visitor from the research wing who looked into the egg from the First Task.

**Flashback Start - Camp**

As Michael and Paragon step out of the portal they are greeted by a Researcher from the main base.

"This is an unexpected surprise, what brings one of the Researchers from Base here?" Paragon asks while Michael asks for a Light Stone to purify that tainted darkness he was exposed to, he can still feel it's after effects.

"Apologies if i am interrupting your Operation sir but i have news, we have the results from the Dragon Egg you told us to research and it's a bit of a shock sir." He says making Paragon quirk an eyebrow.

"How bad is it?" He asks with a serious tone with Michael looking curious at it.

"When we brought it back some of our Magic Attuned Researchers had discovered extensive layers of charms all over it, we couldn't open it until those Charms were gone, it took them a while as they had to have certain triggers with riddles being used to bypass them, once they were taken down the egg opened up and a sort of Hologram like thing appeared…" He says as he looks to Michael nervously.

"A Hologram appeared? What did it show?" Paragon asks as Michael uses a Light Stone he asked for.

He doesn't respond, rather he hesitates.

"Well? Spit it out!" He demands his patience slightly being lost.

"Its….It's…..It's a Titan sir…" He says with a gulp.

The camp noise suddenly goes silent as everyone turns and stares at the group with shocked expressions.

"What….?" Paragon asks with shock while Michael drops the stone wide eyed.

"I asked some spies to see if the other Champions got the same and they didn't, they got it easier, Michael is the only one with a Titan to face, his challenge is to rescue an innocent from a Titan….." The Researcher says.

Everyone looks to Michael and Paragon, even they are shocked at the challenge, is the old fool THAT stupid!?

"Tch…." Paragon grits his teeth at that.

"M….Me face a titan?" Michael asks in shock, a dragon sure but a Titan!? Those things are GIGANTIC!

"How did they get a Titan? It must be an Elemental one with a MASSIVE flux of magic powering it." He asks.

"No clue sir, some of our spies are looking into it." He says.

Paragon is silent before he turns to Michael.

"Come to my tent in a few days, if it's an Elemental Titan then I may have the perfect training plan for you." Paragon says before he stomps off to which the soldiers scurry away, they don't wanna be in the way of an angry Paragon.

Michael just stands there to which the soldiers start patting him on his shoulder and head to which he passes out.

They couldn't blame the kid though.

**Flashback End**

After the trip down memory lane Paragon looks over the Training Plan he has made for Michael, he has a perfect lone planet for him to take on a Elemental Titan which it indeed is, it's a mix Elemental Titan meaning Paragon will have Michael face a Elemental Titan capable of using ALL elements, it will be a more harder opponent than a angry Nesting Dragon.

When he told his parents the Vendrils they were both horrified and wanted to go down to Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore themselves to which he told them his time will come when this whole issue is sorted, he wants to kill the old codger badly as well but he already has some plans to ruin him.

When Fear and Mira heard of this they both had some plans. Fear suggested to just go and kill everyone involved in this and destroy the entire planet while Mira suggested to sabotage the tasks to make it easier for Michael, he shot them both down stating that both of them wouldn't work or in Fear's case he would never do while he told Mira they would suspect foul play and blame it on them.

"Sir, may i come in?" The voice of Michael is heard at the front.

"Yes come in." Paragon says to which Michael comes in through the front flap.

"So, I am facing a Titan? Do you have a battle plan for me?" He asks, though Paragon can tell he is nervous beyond anything.

"Yes, I am going to teach you more spells, tactics and how to destroy a Elemental Titan, they are smarter than you think, i am going to show you a diagram of what they usually look like." He says to which he snaps his fingers and a Hologram of an Elemental Titan shows.

"No matter how big they are, everyone has a weak point that you need to exploit, an Elemental Titan is no different and they can be fought with two advantages: Element Countering and their Energy Core." He says.

"So for this i need to use every element that i have knowledge of in order to counter it?" Michael says looking at the small table next to the Hologram showing the elements countering one another.

"Correct, however that can only get you so far, Elemental Titans have an unlimited supply of magic which you don't have and you need to go for their Energy Core." Paragon says.

"Energy Core?" Michael questions.

When he asked that the Hologram vanishes showing a round object.

"Fueling a Elemental Titan of this caliber would take someone of my magnitude to even power and prolonging the fight is a death sentence, your best bet is to try and expose the Energy Core, it would be heavily shielded so a explosive or smashing the Energy Core would destroy the Elemental Titan, trying to drain it is a way to kill yourself." He says pointing to it.

"I see, anything else I should know?" Michael asks.

"Yes, don't let it punch you, a single punch can shatter or at worse kill you and keep moving too." He says making Michael gulp audibly at that.

"Duly noted." Michael says.

"Now then, are you ready?" Paragon asks as the Hologram vanishes to which Michael quirks an eyebrow.

"For….?" He asks not liking this.

"For a fight, I'm going to take you to a planet to take on an actual Elemental Titan." Paragon says.

"Wait what!?" Michael shouts as he steps back a little.

"Your best way to face one Michael, and besides the next task is a couple of weeks away so plenty of time." Paragon says.

"Uh i think i heard my parents call." he says as he turns around to run, only to be blocked by a wall of chains.

"Nice try but you're not getting out of this Michael, you shoulda expected this when I started training you." He says with a grin.

He merely whimpers as Paragon grabs him and takes him through a portal which closes.

**Hot damn sorry for the dang Hiatus everyone but it takes a while for me to even hit inspiration, i also gotta read stories and play games too, anyway see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully)**


End file.
